


High School Reunion From Hell

by Bookworm4567



Series: Broken [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Stolas is a knob, Underage Drinking, involuntary drug use, references to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: After the big reveal, Charlie needs Vaggies help protecting the good name of the Hazbin Hotel at her high school reunion. This can only go well, right?
Series: Broken [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432
Comments: 35
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue: Oh Crap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the secret of Charlie's affair out, the affected parties react in their own sweet ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double digit fic, people, and we're back on track with the Chaggie drama! Enjoy.

Charlie had been right in the middle of a delightfully sweet cup of tea when everything went to Hell.

Having only just woken she was still wearing her bathrobe and floppy bunny slippers in bed, the warmth of her tea making her sleepy, but she knew from experience that if she let herself fall back asleep then she would not be getting up again for a _while._ It was easier when Vaggie was here, she would always wake her up if Charlie fell asleep again, gently tickling her sides or dusting her cheek with kisses, soft and skin smelling of vanilla... 

Of course, she wasn't doing that anymore. She put her teacup aside, no longer in the mood for it. 

And that was when she heard the scream:

"¡Voy a matarlos! _iVOY A MATARLOS!"_

Oh no.

Charlie shot out of bed, bunny slippers and all, and ran full speed to the t.v room. She passed by HotSpot, who was too busy running out of it to notice her, and walked in to see Vaggie, standing in front of a shattered tv and shaking like a leaf, her bow spiked into twin daggers.

"Oh my God..." Charlie whispered, cautiously walking into the scene "Vaggie?"

A twitch was the moths only response.

"Vaggie I, I heard you scream...what _happened_ in here? Did HotSpot do this?" the room looked like the wrong end of a barroom brawl. As well as the TV the couch was scorched, and several knives were buried in the walls. Charlie felt a headache coming on just thinking about how much it was going to cost to replace everything but quickly brushed it aside. Vaggie looked like she was about to explode, and she still wasn't saying anything!

Slowly, Charlie inched closer, like she was approaching a viscious Hellsprite "Vaggie." she said softly "What happened?"

And she touched her shoulder.

Finally Vaggie reacted. She stiffened like a bowstring and spun towards the princess with such speed that Charlie actually took a step back. She hadn't seen Vaggie look this angry for months, not since...well, we all know what since!

"They know" Vaggie practically growled "Someone blabbed, and its all over the fucking news!"

Charlie slowly shook her head, uncomprehending "What? I don't under-"

"You and fucking Alastor!" Vaggie spat. Her single eye was glimmering with moisture "Someone here opened their big fucking mouth and now _everyone knows!_ EVERYONE!"

"What? What do you me-?" and then it clicked.

Charlie couldn't respond. She had gone cold all over, she felt like she was going to be sick, her thoughts were spinning. Was she going to faint?

"I...I...how...?" 

_How. How?! Who would do this?!_

Vaggie raked her hands through her hair. She was shaking her head "I-I can't, right now, Charlie, I just..."

Without finishing she walked past the immobile princess and out of the door, Satan knew where she was going. It occurred to Charlie, distantly, that she should follow her, but her feet refused to move.

 _Everyone...someone told..._ _me and Alastor...all over the news...everyone knows..._

_Everyone._

*

Vaggie half-walked half-ran until she finally ran out of swear words in both English and Spanish. By the time she stopped she was in the middle of a street, surrounded by weaponry stores and gambling clubs. Vaggie stared around, surprised despite herself. This place was familiar.

Holy shit, she was in her old stomping grounds. This was where she used to live when she first came to Hell!

She walked into the street, her feet carrying her until past the stores and down an old, mouldy alleyway until she came through to the other side, landing her right in front of a crumbling, twelve story apartment building. 

Vaggie looked up at it, in particular a grimy, uncurtained window on the seventh floor, last one to the left, surrounded by blobs of tar and scraggly fingers of rotting ivy. Her old apartment, with rooms so tiny you couldnt swing a cat in it, a shitty A.C and water that could never decide if it wanted to be hot or cold whenever she took a shower.

Vaggie almost smiled as she looked at the old place, memories of living here coming back in little drips. She remembered the first time her landlord tried to raise her rent, and how he had never tried to do it again once she was through with him. She remembered vegging out in front of her staticky t.v, watching old movies and combat matches from the Fury Dome, sometimes bringing friends back there to get wasted and scream at the fighters while they all got drunk on cheap booze.

And, inevitably, she remembered the first time Charlie had visited her here. She had been so embarrassed: a Goddamn princess at her crappy one room apartment? If her _abuela_ had known she would've done cartwheels in her grave! Charlie hadn't seemed to mind, though, standing in her termite-riddled doorway on the blackened carpet like she did it every day.

_"Uh, hi! You're names Vaggie, right?"_

_"How the fuck do you know my name?"_

_"I-I-I, uh, got it from a...friend?"_

Looking back, that may have been when she'd started to fall for her. The beautiful princess who didn't care if she was gutter trash. 

Her heart twisted in her chest. Why did those days have to change? Why did Charlie have to cheat on her? Why did she now feel knives in her chest when she thought about her where there used to be butterflies?

A tear rolled down the demoness' cheek and she ducked her head to wipe it away. Now all anyone was going to be talking about was Charlie and _Alastor,_ there was already a poll on when they'd set a goddamn wedding date! What next? Were they going to come up with a stupid fucking ship name, too?

Vaggie pressed the heel of her hand to her eye and turned away from her old apartment. She needed to get out of here, this place was bringing back too many old memories. She walked back through the alleyway and into the street.

"Holy fuckin' shit, its her! That moth chick that was datin' the princess!"

Vaggie almost stopped, but she forced herself to keep walking. If she stopped she might turn around and if she turned around she might end up doing something that would damage the hotels reputation even more and, despite how pissed she was, she was a long way from wanting that.

Too bad the sinner in the street didn't see it that way.

"Hey! HEY! MOTH CHICK! I hear your girl fucked the Radio Demon! She do that for all the Overlords or was he special?!"

Vaggie gritted her teeth. Keep walking, keep walking...

"Didja know about that Radio was boning your girl? Did they let ya watch? Was it a fuckin' three way?!"

A bray of laughter followed Vaggie as she forced herself to keep moving and not give into the burning rush of rage that wanted to explode from her like a dormant volcano and burn everything in its wake. She just had to get round that corner, if she got to that corner then she wouldnt be able to hear them, and everything would be fine. 

"Or are you such a lousy dyke that she went runnin' to anyone with a dick for some real action?! Hahaha!"

Motherfucker.

Behind her, she heard the catcalling demons "Oooh!" mockingly when she stopped, not seeing how her bow sharpened and the X over her left eye glowed a deep blood red.

*

Charlie was once again sipping from a cup of tea but, unlike two hours ago, this one brought her no feeling of relaxation. One quick Hellnet search had shown her everything she needed to see about what had been revealed a out her private life. The news announcement, the articles, the polls, the memes, the comments.

Circles, the _comments!_

"One half of Hell thinks that I've become a super-powered succubus and the other half thinks that I'm a slut!" she wailed "And what they're saying about Vaggie...Satan, I can't believe I forgot how awful sinners can be!" with a long pained groan she thumped her forehead on the kitchen table and hoped she got swallowed by it.

A gloved hand came down to wrap comfortingly around her shoulder "There there now, my dear, its surely not as bad as all that! As well as being horrendously vile and putrid, Hell has a remarkably short attention span. Trust me, this will all blow over in a matter of weeks! Or the next time that snake fellow tries to erase an overlord! Hahaha!"

Alastor might've been laughing but Charlie saw no humor in this. She twisted her head and looked up at him through stands of loose blonde hair "How can you be so calm about this, Al? Aren't you mad? I would've thought you'd be...I dont know, burning the news station down and eating their souls by now"

Alastor threw his head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd heard all day "And further tarnish the hotels blooming reputation? Of course not! I would never do anything like that!"

*

_Meanwhile, at 666 Studios:_

"AAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE!"

"I already told you, Tom, nobody can hear you! Now you can make this real easy, just tell me who told you about Alastor and Charlie and I'll stop doing _this!"_

Tom Trench screamed as a _very_ private place was torn into, his sobs barely muffled by the floor his face was pressed against "P-please _stah-ha-hap!"_

Niffty sighed "Well gee I sure want to! Youre so dirty down there its _gross!_ But my boss was very specific and he said not to stop until you told me who gave you the information! So!"

More ripping pain and the news anchor screamed again. His hands were tied neatly behind his back and his pants were around his ankles, he couldn't move! "PLEASE! I CANT, KATIE WILL KILL ME!"

Niffty hummed "My my my, that _does_ sound like a pickle!" she actually sounded sympathetic and Tom dared to hope. It was a stupid hope.

"Sucks to be you!"

"OW! OH GOD, HAVE MERCY!"

"Oh my gosh, did you just pee?! Thats so _gross!_ You know what, I'm gonna give you an extra one just for that!"

" _NO!"_

_"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"_

_"AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU!"_

The pressure eased off of his ass and Tom sighed. Finally!

"Good! Thats better! Now start talking or I'm going to get a pineapple!"

*

Charlie enveloped her face in her hands "I just don't understand! How did they know, Alastor?" pulling her hands away she looked up at him "I mean, I've asked everyone who lives here! None of them know anything, Crymini even said she thought Angel just made it up for laughs! I can't..." she sniffed, suddenly overcome with emotion that pricked her eyes and choked her throat. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, then rested them against her cheeks "I can't believe this has happened...its all my fault..."

Alastor cocked his head "Why would you say that?"

Charlie threw up her hands "Oh, come on, isn't it obvious?! If I had never gone into heat here...if I had just gone away sooner..."

"Then you would've been in pain. For weeks" Alastor said gently.

Charlie shook her head "It would've been better than this. I humiliated you, I humiliated Vaggie, and now I may have ruined the hotels reputation forever"

She sighed, feeling a little better now that she had said it out loud. She smoothed her hair back behind her ears and stood "I'm gonna go back to my room, thanks for trying to cheer me up, Al, but I think I wanna be alone for a little while"

"Charlie, wait!"

But she didn't wait, she kept walking until she was out of the kitchen and on her way to her lonely little room, a cloud of gloom following her like a malicious, parasitic virus.

*

Shit shit shit shit _shit! Fuck!_ Oh Godammit, she was in so much trouble!

Vaggie slipped through the streets of Pentegram City unseen, keeping to the shadows and darkened alleyways and lonely tunnels that blind drunks and blissed out junkies called home.

Her knuckles stung. Her side hurt from where one sinner got in a pretty good kick before she gouged out his eyes, and a bolt of pain shot up her side with every step she took. Probably a bruised rib, but she could hide that. The bruise on her face and the bloody knuckles and bloodstained dress were what worried her.

But it seemed that Lady Luck was on her side even in Hell, because when she walked into the hotel not even Husk was at the desk. Had Charlie called a meeting? 

_Could've waited for me..._

_Yeah, you would've looked great with bloody knuckles and a bruised face! Stop being an idiot and go clean up!_

Her hands twinged as if to back up the point, and Vaggie took the elevator and hurried into her room, her heart pounding the entire time should someone unexpected suddenly jump out and see the state she was in. It wasn't until she finally got her door shut behind her and was stood at the sink washing the blood off of her hands that she finally allowed herself to relax.

Good. Good, she had gotten away with it. She scrubbed her hands together and was almost shocked at the amount of red that filled the sink. That couldn't all be her blood, could it? No it, it must have come from one of those assholes, maybe the one whose nose she broke. Or the one whose face she tore open. Or maybe it sprayed onto her when she plunged her spear into their leaders thick neck...

An old tingle went down her spine, her skin warming so suddenly that she gasped, her hands jerking as she held them in the running water. She realised with a start that the sink was almost full to overflowing and she quickly turned the tap off with slippery hands. Pulling the plug she opened the cupboard over the sink and pulled out some antiseptic and make-up. The cuts on her hands weren't deep, a thin layer of concealer should do. The bruise on her face, however, that would take some work.

She closed the door and looked into the mirror. The bruise on her face was already a dark red, would probably be purple by the evening. Son of a bitch, she shouldn't have let that boar bastard get in a lucky shot.

He had paid for it, though. Paid for it in fucking spades.

Heat, warm and sinful rushed through her body again and she quickly distracted herself by applying the antiseptic to her hands. It wasn't easy, they were shaking, smearing the stuff across her fingers.

 _Its shock, thats all,_ she told herself, _You got into a big fight, you got injured, and you're in shock, thats_ all!

That was all. That had to be all, she hadn't been in a real fight in years, it was perfectly understandable that she would be shaking and replaying the fight over and over in her head, to see where she went wrong. It wasn't like she enjoyed it! She hadn't! Didn't!

She clasped her hands together, closed her eye and took deep breaths. When she opened them she gripped the side of the sink with one hand and pointed at the mirror with the other:

"You are not that girl anymore" she told her reflection "You are not that girl anymore, and you don't want to be! Got it?"

Her reflection gave no answer except her own face, taut and unblinking and still bruised from the fight where she had inexplicably beaten five men. Beaten them until they begged for mercy.

The X of her eye glowed red. Her free hand clenched into a fist.

_I am not that girl anymore, dammit!_

Breathing out, she dropped her hand and picked up the concealer again.

*

A tinkly ringtone sang from her dresser. Charlie groaned into her pillow and burrowed deeper into her blanket burrito, determined to ignore it until it went away.

Five. This one made five. Five calls since this Goodman morning, all from sleazy reporters who were dying to get the scoop on the Princess of Hells affair with the Radio Demon, and it was awful! Why couldn't they just leave her damn well alone?!

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Seriously, she was considering just breaking the stupid thing and leaving it at that. Every ring was like a punch of humiliation to her heart and she couldn't stand it. Hell sure had a twisted sense of humor, wasnt it bad enough that she lost the love of her life from this? Now she had to be hounded all day by sinners who felt they had a right to, as they put it, 'All The Horny Details?'

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Charlie delved deeper under the blankets, wanting to bury herself into them until they became one. Only one thought kept her from sinking completely into despair: if they were going to be hounding her, then it meant that they were leaving Alastor and Vaggie alone. No fool would dare anger the Radio Demon that way anyway, and Vaggie...

Well. She was tough. Everyone in Hell knew that! No reporter would bother her, would they?

Charlie clenched her eyes shut, not even wanting to think about it. _Please, just leave her alone. Hound me as much as you want but just leave Vaggie out of this, she doesn't deserve it, she's been through so much already..._

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

And where was Vaggie? She'd run away hours ago and as far as she knew she hadn't come back yet. Was she even coming back? What if this was the final straw for her? What of she decided to leave the hotel forever and not come back?!

A feeling like ice in her heart overtook her at the thought and she curled deeper into a fetal position. No, Vaggie would never do that, she wouldn't want the reporters to make her seem like a tearful little girl running away from a broken relationship or whatever. She had to come back, she had to...

_Ring ring! Ring RING!_

Dammit, that stupid phone! Shouldn't it have shut off by now?!

Charlie unwound herself from her blanket burrito and sat up, deciding to just switch the stupid thing off. But before she could do that she was smacked in the head.

"Ow!" she hissed, raising a hand to her forehead where a welt was already growing "What the Hell?!"

Movement caught her eye and she barely ducked in time to avoid the projectile that came for her again. She looked up, and swore aloud when she saw what it was.

Her phone, still ringing and hovering in mid-air, surrounded by an undulating cloud of deep purple and black magic. The phone twisted, like it was looking for its quick moving target, and Charlie was able to catch a brief glimpse of the caller I.D on it.

'Dad'

Shit.

Charlie sighed. Well, she had to answer now! Unless she wanted to end up with a concussion! Sitting up she pulled the phone out of the air and the magic dissipated into a quick vaccum of purple and black smoke. She took a deep breath, went to her happy place, and answered.

"Uh...hi Dad"

_"Chaaaaarlotte! How are we my little apple schmapple seed?!"_

Charlie frowned. Was that sarcasm, or did he really not know? "Uh...I've been better, Dad"

_"Oh? Is my daughter down in the dumps, hm? Whyever could that be?"_

Ok, that was definitely sarcasm "You saw the news, huh?"

_"I most certainly did! Everyone in Hell is talking about it: the sweet and innocent princess of Hell who slutted her way onto the Radio Virgins frigid cock! What a scoop!"_

Charlies bottom lip wobbled "D-Dad, it wasn't my fault! I swear I have no idea who could've told, it wasn't me! I-I'm so sorry, I swear I never wanted to embarrass you and mom, I-"

_"Charlotte, only dogs can hear you right now."_

Charlie made herself stop talking. Her face was hot and her throat was tight, on the verge of bursting into tears. She forced herself to take deep breaths.

_"Besides, do you honestly think that I called you because of some ridiculous news article?"_

Charlie hiccuped "Y-you didn't?"

_"NO! Frankly, I think its hilarious! But for some reason your mother made me promise not to talk about it, Hell knows why!"_

_Oh, thank-you Mom!_

_"No, I'm calling to remind you that your high school reunion is tonight!"_

Charlies whole body froze. The reunion. Tonight. Oh shit, she completely forgot! No no no no!

"I...I don't think I'm going, Dad"

_"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over all this screaming!"_

"Screaming?" Charlie paused. On the other end of the phone she could, now, hear the unmistakable sounds of a souls pained whimpering and sobs 'Oh my Satan, Dad, are you torturing someone right now?!"

_"Yes. Obviously"_

"DAD!"

_"She had a crucifix in her home, Charlotte, what was I supposed to do?! Now, what did you say about the reunion?"_

Charlies lips thinned, but she knew from past experience that it was beyond useless to argue with her father about the cons of torturing sinners. Better to focus on the new argument she was about to have "Dad, I...I don't think I-"

_"What? Speak up!"_

"I said that I can't-"

" _What?!"_

"I said I don't think I'm going to be able-"

_"What?!"_

"I don't think I'm gonna make-!"

_"What?!"_

"IM NOT GOING TO THE STUPID REUINION, OKAY?!"

And Lucifer laughed like he'd just heard the funniest joke in the world _"Of course you are, daughter of mine! You are a member of Hells royalty, it is important that we are seen at public events such as these!"_

Riiight. This coming from the king who hadn't been seen at any of Hells public events that didn't involve his own personal glories because, and she was quoting here, he 'Couldn't Be Fucked'

"But Dad...with, with the way things are at the hotel, I just don't think I can go! Things are so messed up here, I have to stay and figure out how to...to come back from this! You understand that, right, Dad?"

_"You're going to the reunion"_

Charlie blinked "Did...did you hear a word I just said?!"

" _The reunion? The one thats this evening? You're going"_

"Dad, I can't!"

_"You're going"_

"Dad-!"

_"Going!"_

"Dad!"

_**"Charlotte Mange you are the Princess of Hell and you will not cower in your room like some weak human offspring! Do I make myself clear?!"** _

Charlie's mouth snapped closed. When her father used that tone, it was suicide to argue further. 

Crap. Crap, fuck and shit!

"...Yes, Father"

 _"Wonderful!"_ Lucifer trilled. On his end came the unmistable sound of bones breaking and a howl of agony _"Oh, and why don't you bring the little moth girl with you, hm? I bet that she would love a party!"_

"WHAT?!"

_"Ta-ta, darling! You and the moth have fun! Remember, drink as much as you can, have lots of sex, and for fucks sake DO DRUGS!"_

_Argh!_

The dial tone rang for a minute before Charlie let the phone drop out of her hand. She stared at the wall without really seeing it. Her body felt numb.

So, it looked like she was going to the reunion after all. And she was bringing Vaggie. Who right now probably wanted to do anything other than go to a party. Especially with her.

Calmly, she pulled off her robe, then she calmly folded it up into a neat little square, calmly pressed it against her face, and screamed for a solid five minutes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Bitch Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to get Vaggie to go to the reunion. Meanwhile, an evil mind forms a malicious plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, has anyone seen Vizies Hazbin music video Addict featuring Angel Dust and Cherri?! WATCH IT! ITS AMAZING! *Crazy fangirl noises*  
> Now, onto the fic. WARNING: Contains allusions to rape.

In the east side of Pentegram City, a Hellphone lights up with a new notification. The owner clicks on it, and a HellFace events page fills the screen:

**Shitty Hell School Reunion: Bitches that are going:**

**Daemyn Sheol: Attending.**

**Leland Gaunt: Attending.**

**Heather Grimoire: Attending.**

**Seviathan Von Eldritch: Attending.**

The names of Hells elite Hellborns continued on, but the real attention grabber was the one that caused the Hellphone to light up in the first place, one that was sure to get all kinds of tongues wagging:

**Charlotte Mange: Attending.**

In the east side of Pentegram City, soft grey lips spread around a wicked, neon green smile.

 _Oh my...this was going to be_ fun!

*

Okay. Okay, okay, okay, this was gonna be fine! It was going to be okay! She had come up against criticism before-especially from her old school 'Chums'-and she could do it again! She could handle it just fiiiine!

_That's right, you can. So why dont you just admit what's really bothering you, Charlie? You know, the thing thats keeping you standing out here like a stalker when you should be knocking?_

No, she didn't wanna.

Charlie's hands fisted by her sides. The door to Vaggies bedroom was firmly closed, and had been for the past ten minutes that she'd been stood outside it. She told herself over and over again to knock, but for some reason her hands refused to cooperate.

_And whyever could that be, huh? Just admit it, you're scared shitless about asking her!_

Okay, fine! She was! Was that really so unexpected, though? Vaggie had been spitting nails when she left before!

But...maybe she'd calmed down?

_Please, how long have you known her? For Satan's sake, just get it over with! The sooner she says no, the sooner you can go!_

But she couldn't say no, that was the problem! A suggestion from her dad was never just a suggestion, he expected Charlie to go with Vaggie tonight (For some reason!) and if she didn't he would be...displeased. 

_So knock on the damn door, already!_

She wanted to, she really really, kinda did. Her hand came up in a fist and kind of hovered there.

_Oh, just do it!_

She was doing it! Her fist approached the door. It was shaking. Jeez, when was the last time she felt this nervous about knocking on a door? She hadn't felt this freaked about knocking on Vaggies door since the very first time she did. It had been a different door, back then, all cracked with flaking paint.

Charlies hand dipped as she remembered that night. She'd gotten the address from a friend who wasn't exactly a friend because it never occurred to her to call like a normal person until she was right outside her door. She was terrified Vaggie would tell her to fuck off and slam the door in her face, and when she'd answered it, it was with a look of such tense suspicion that Charlie feared she would do just that.

She remembered telling Vaggie that story, lounging together in bed. Vaggie had laughed at her and booped her on the nose.

_"Well, I was tempted to I admit, but you're just so darn pretty!"_

_"Vaggie! Oh my circles!"_

_"Dont act like you don't like it, I can see you blushing!"_

_"Shut-UP!"_

Now in the hall, she found herself blinking back tears. She missed those days, she missed being able to knock on the door to her room with ease because it had been _their_ room! Satan, why did those days have to change?

_You know why, you idiot, its all over the Hellnet! Now, I think Hell just iced over and defrosted again while you've been stood here reminicing now just DO IT YOU PANSY!_

She did it. Her fist touched the door with the barest hint of knuckle, producing the smallest, quietest, tiniest little _Tap_.

... _Alright, fuck this I'm out!_

Charlie bit her lip and tried to nerve herself up to try again. For the love of Satan, why was this so hard?! Sure Vaggie might still be mad but it wasn't like she was going to open the door with a shotgun and blow her head off!...Right?

She slapped her cheeks and took a deep breath. Alright, she could do this! She could do it she could do it she could Do It!

She raised her fist and knocked with three hard raps and tried not to pee. From within there came the sounds of movement.

Well, at least she's in. Man, she wished she hadnt drunk all that tea!

"Who is it?" Vaggies voice, low and tired, came through the door.

"It-its Charlie!" she said before her nerve could fail her "I-I need to talk to you! Could you please open the door?"

There was a moment of silence. Then there was a sigh and soon Vaggies door was opening to reveal the moth demoness herself. Charlie's eyes caught the discolouration on her cheek and she almost frowned. Since when did Vaggie wear make-up?

"I don't want to talk about the article, Charlie"

"I-I don't want to talk about it either. But I just wanna say that I am so sorry, Vaggie, I never meant-!"

"I said that I don't want to talk about it!" Vaggie snapped, with such finality that it was impossible to argue. Charlie swallowed down the thousand apologies that wanted to fall out of her mouth like water, and it felt like swallowing rocks.

 _This isn't even what I came here for, but I owe her an apology, I know that. I owe her so much more than that..._ She straightened her back and tried not to stutter:

"Vaggie, I swear I never meant-"

"Goodbye Charlie" Vaggie started to close the door but Charlie leapt forward and grabbed the door.

"No wait! Okay, okay I won't talk about it anymore but I really do need to talk to you! Please Vaggie, its important!"

Vaggies hand remained on the door, her eye narrowed and skeptical. But, mercifully, she released the door and pushed it back open "Okay, what?"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Now came the hard part. She licked her lips, smoothed back her hair, and released the door to hold both hands in front of her belly.

"Okay, uh...so, I just got a call from my dad. You remember the Hell School reunion? The one they hold every twenty five years?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, um, well, the thing is, there's one tonight. My dad called and he expects me to go, despite...y'know, the thing we're not talking about! And um...well..." she trailed off, the words clogging her throat the more stone faced Vaggie became. After a minute of senseless flustering Vaggie did the job for her.

"You want me to go with you, don't you?"

The princess let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Y-yeah! I-I mean, my dad kind of demanded it, actually. Not-not that I wouldn't want you to go with me! I mean if-if you wanted to! B-but when my dad makes a demand you kinda...can't...say no..." she trailed off again, Vaggies expressionless face unnerving her. For the first time since they'd met she had no idea what was going on in the moth demoness' head, and Charlie was almost completely sure that she was about to get a face full of door.

And Vaggie seemed to be considering it, if the way he hand twitched was anything to go on. Then she closed her eye and shook her head, using her free hand to run through her hair.

"Goddamn it, Charlie..."

Charlie cringed "I know! I know, and I am so sorry, I know I'm the last person you want to be around right now but please, Vaggie, its just this one thing! I promise we-we'll only stay for like an hour and-and we don't have to act all-"

Charlie bit her lip. She had almost said 'Couple-y' but knew instinctively that would be the wrong thing to say. Vaggie seemed higher strung than usual right now, no doubt because of the stupid press.

"...I mean, we can just go there as friends" oh man, not even that word sounded right, and Vaggies twitching eye agreed with her.

"Charlie, I don't think thats a good idea, my head...I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with a bunch of snooty rich brats right now" where Charlie didn't see Vaggies hands had gone behind her back. The princess hadn't noticed the concealer on them, at least.

Charlie clutched her hands in front of her "Pleeease, Vaggie! I swear, we'll only be there an hour, tops!...Maybe an hour and a half-"

"Oh, come on!"

"But then we'll leave! We will leave and I...I..." a spark of inspiration. A last ditch desperate hope! "I will _owe you!_ I-I will owe you _big!_ Huge! Anything you want!"

Charlie watched the moths face, and felt a thrill of hope when she saw some of that ice start to melt. To anyone else, Vaggies face wouldn't have changed but she knew what to watch for, the way her shoulders became slightly less tense, the smallest unfurrowing of the brow...she knew her so well. She held up her clasped hands again _"Anything!"_

In Vaggies mind, war was waging. She didn't want to go to the stupid reunion, especially today, and it wasnt like she had to, Charlie wasn't her girlfriend anymore, and a twisted part of her wanted to scream that she deserved to drown in the mess she made.

But Charlie really did look desperate, and it was tugging on her heartstrings. She tried to fight it, telling herself to say no, to not give in just because Charlie looked scared shitless, but the other part of her was hissing that she didn't have a choice, that Lucifer demanded it, that the look of heartbreak would be far worse than any hour with those _burro's._

_Dios!_

Vaggie rocked back on her feet, and slapped the door "Fucking-! Fine! But you owe me! Huge!" she pointed at Charlie's face which had almost immediately collapsed into merciful relief. She started forward a little as if she meant to hug her but caught herself at the last moment, and Vaggie twitched.

"Oh thank-you, Vaggie! Thank-you thank-you thank-yoooooou! Oh, I will so make this up to you, I swear to Satan, whatever you want!"

"I'll remember that!" Vaggie nodded, and started to close the door again, only to be once again impeded by the princess "Oh my God, what?!"

Charlie's happy expression dimmed a little "R-reunion starts at nine. Do you wanna meet up here, or-?"

"I'll meet you in the lobby at eight thirty, okay?"

"Okay! Vaggie, I really cant-!"

_Slam!_

"...thank you enough" Charlie finished lamely. She stood outside the closed door for a moment, twisting her hands.

_Enough of that crap, you did what you came here to do and now she wants to be alone so leave her alone!_

_I know, but...she hasn't slammed a door in my face like that in years..._

_Yeah, and now she has. Come on, you've got bigger things to be worrying about here! The hotels reputation! Scandalous story! Every news reporter wanting all the horny details, that ring any bells?!_

Unfortunately it did, and Charlie turned back into the hall and walked down it. She tried to console herself with the fact that she had done what she came here to do, Vaggie was coming with her tonight and that was a win!

Still, with every step she took down that hallway, she heard the sound of Vaggies door slamming in her face.

*

Angel awoke from an uneasy sleep to a hand shaking his shoulder. His body tensed on instinct, but he quickly realised that the hand was too small, to gentle, and he cracked his eyes open. The first thing to come into view was a pale, pink freckled face on the white pillow next to him, Cherri's eye not even open as she sleepily grimanced.

"Your fucking phone wont fucking shut-up, fucking shut it off..." Cherri mumbled before shoving her face into a pillow. Angel and rolled over, wincing when his hellphones harsh cry reached him, and he reached down to the floor and grabbed it.

"Who are ya and what the fuck do you want?"

_"Have you seen the fuckin' news?! Holy SHIT I can't believe some asshole blabbed oh my God those poor girls are they okay Vaggies not upset is she-Well of course she's upset, you wouldn't believe what some'a these assholes are saying about her!-but oh my God, Angie, I can't believe that this has happened-!"_

"Woah, woah, woah, stop!" Angel hefted himself onto an elbow, groaning as his ribs twinged from the movement. Looks like the bruises had hung around..."First of all, who the fuck is this?"

" _...Angel, its me. Molly? Your sister?"_

"Oh. Right"

"Did you just wake up?! Its four in the afternoon!"

"Fuck off, I had a long night! Anyway, what the fuck are ya callin' me for, Molls?"

Once Molly told him, Angel was sat up on the bed and cackling so hard he thought his ribs would full on break.

"Jesus Christ! Oh shit, thats fuckin' hilarious, I bet Smiles is loosin' his mind!What was it they were callin' him again?"

_"A Cold Fish Radio Hazbin. But Angie-"_

But he was too busy bursting into fresh cackles "Oh my God, thats the funniest thing I've ever heard, someone's heads gonna roll tonight!"

_"ANGEL PAY ATTENTION!"_

Angel winced "Jesus, Molls, there's no need ta yell!"

_"God, you're a piece'a work...look, I know ya don't like the Radio Demon-and I don't blame you, frankly-but have ya thought about how those girls might be takin' this? Vaggie, especially?"_

Angel frowned "No. Why?"

Molly tsked " _God, you're hopeless...listen, I've been lookin' at summa these comments and a lotta them are about Vaggie and they are harsh, like real harsh!"_

"Yeah, I bet! Man, that kid just can't get a break, huh?"

 _"I know"_ Angel could hear the pity in his sisters voice " _Listen, I think you should go check on her, make sure shes okay"_

"What? Why me?!"

_"Because you're there and you're her friend, right?!"_

"Uh, no and no. I'm with my girl buddy and what makes ya think Vags would talk ta me?!"

_"Oh, Cherris there? Tell her I say hi! Also, why are you at Cherris, I thought the hotel had a curfew?"_

Shit, Henroin always said he talked to much. Swallowing a pinch in his throat, he found a reasonable lie "I got wasted and didn't feel like gettin' chewed out by the gals so I crashed here. Hey" he elbowed the sleeping cyclops "Molly says Hi"

Cherri groaned.

"She says hi back"

_"Sounded like it. Look, can ya just do it? For me?"_

"Why do I gotta do it, why can't you do it?!"

_"Because I got a thing! Now get your ass over there and BE NICE! Or so help me God, I'm gonna sell 666 the Jersey story!"_

Angel gasped. "You wouldn't!"

_"Oh baby, I would"_

For a moment Angel sat there, a violently pregnant silence humming between the twins as they seemed to have a mental battle of wills, neither backing down, waiting to see who would fold first.

It was Angel.

"You really suck sometimes, ya know that?"

_"Call me back later, alright? Let me know if she's okay?"_

"Whatever"

_"Thank-you, Angie! I love you!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I love ya too"

_Argh!_

And so Angel Dust hauled himself out of Cherri's bed, but when he moved to sit up pain struck like lightning all up his back and he stopped with a hiss, waiting for the sharp throb in his tailbone to pass, sinking his claws into the matress as tears sprang to his eyes. He had hoped that the pain would be gone by morning, but Big Vee was nothing if not methodical about making his lessons last.

_"You failed me, Angel Cakes, now bend your ass over the fucking desk and lift up your skirt, whore"_

"Fuck...fucking shit..." he breathed hard, panting through the pain.

"Hey, you need one for the road, babe?"

He turned his head in time to see Cherri pull a packet of white powder out of her bra and he took it with a grateful smile "Thanks suger tits"

The cyclops gently touched his shoulder as he took the drug, stroking gently as she had done the previous night, when she'd brought her buddy back with his clothes torn and his face streaked with tear-ruined make-up "There you go, take your medicine and you'll be bonza by tonight"

Angel wiped his nose, smiling "Ya know it gets me all hot when ya talk Aussie to me"

Cherri grinned back "Why do ya think I do it, hot stuff? Now go on, do as your baby sister says!" 

"There's snake-skin in your hair, bitch"

"Eat me"

"Pay me"

"Ugh, get _outta_ here, already, I wanna go back to sleep!"

Angel chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, then he put on a long trench coat he kept here for emergancies and let himself out-mercifully wothout pain, this time-as the cyclops faceplanted her pillow.

Eventually he stumbled his way out of Cherri's apartment, not bothering to say goodbye as the cyclops was already sawing logs on her bed. He stumbled outside and cursed as the harsh light of day pierced his eyes, blinding him, so he didn't see them until he almost stepped on one of their hands.

"Woah, what the fuck-OH MY GOD!"

Before him lay a grisly sight. Blood painted a good half of the street, drenching the walls of Cherri's apartment building. The pavement was drowned completely, sickly lumps of entrails and brain matter drowned the pot holes in the concrete. torn apart from the bodies they came from. How many bodies he couldn't say, they had all been torn apart, like a rabid Hellhound had attacked in the night. There was a head here, an arm there. The part Angel had almost tripped over (almost, thank fuck!) was a thick torso, its chest ripped and torn and completely eviscerated.

"Fuck me..." Angel sidestepped the bodypart gingerly, skipping over what he could of the blood so as not to stain his boots. Jesus, _had_ a Hellhound gone rabid? Or had Alastor gotten peckish?

With some careful hopping he escaped the blood and continued on down the street, and by the time he reached the hotel the massacre had completely left his mind.

_BANG!_

The spider leapt back with a yell as a massive hole was blown into the hotel doors. Thankfully he had been standing far enough away not to get a gutful of bullet but what the fuck? Was everyone going fucking crazy?!

Moments later a demon-some kind of leech with protruding fangs and and a pork-pie hat-sped out, holding a side that was leaking blood and cursing perfousely.

"I'LL PUT THIS IN MY PAPER, PUSSY CAT! YOU SEE IF I DONT!" 

Another bang later and the leech was screeching as he sped towards his car and opened the door. However, before he got in he caught sight of Angel Dust, and his watery red eyes lit up.

"Angel Dust! Hi there!" he cried cheerfully, despite the hole in his side "Hey, how would you feel about giving The Daily Rumor an interview on the Radio Demon/Mange affair?"

Angel smiled sweetly, then flipped the fucker off with all six hands "Fuck off before ya bleed out, buddy"

"It would just be a few minutes of your time, and it pays very well!"

"Tch, I'm a porn star, baby, do I look like I need money?" he walked over to the hotel as the leech continued to hound him, begging for an interview until it became obvious the spider wasn't going to give him one "YEAH WELL, MY FRIEND SAYS YOUR PUSSY STINKS!"

_BANG!_

The leech was blown over his crappy car by the shot and Angel flawlessly dematerialized the tommy gun. Fuckin' reporters, bunch'a parasites...When he walked into the hotel he caught Husk in the middle stowing his shotgun beneath the bar. The cats ears twitched upright as he heard the doors open, but relaxed when he saw the spider.

Angel grinned "Protectin' the fort, kitty cat?"

The cat shrugged "Somethin' like that. I told the guy to fuck off. He wouldn't fuck off" he quirked a large eyebrow "That last one, you?"

Angel gasped dramatically "Oh baby, you wound me! How could I do somethin' so sinful when I'm tryin' so hard to get redeemed, huh?"

"Uh-huh. There's booger sugar under your nose"

"Ah fuck, ya got a napkin?"

Husk passed him one when Angel got close enough and he took it with a sly smile "Thanks babe" he winked, and cleaned his face. As he did he felt dried lumps in his fur, probably the clotted mascara he missed. Shit, he needed a shower. But first-

"Ya seen Vags anywhere?"

Husk twitched an ear towards the hall "Saw her headed down there a while ago, she had the keys for the Gym, haven't seen her since"

"This place has a Gym?"

"His high _are_ you?"

Angel giggled and ticked the cats chin with his fingers "Eh, I'm always a little high. But I bet you could take me higher than the ceilin', Husky..." 

Husk cocked his shotgun. Down to the Gym he went! Fortunately it was easy to find, what with the sign thay read 'Gym. Please ask staff for keys!' pointing to a set of stairs going down to the basement. There was a wide, red metal door at the foot of them which was cracked open, and Angel pushed it until it was open wide.

The gym was built like a boxing ring, but unlike most it didn't stink of socks and sweat, instead his nose caught the scent of bleach and sanatizer, probably because hardly anyone used this place. The room was twenty feet wide at least, with concrete walls that held six punching bags and a set of sparring staffs. On the floor were an assortment of heavy workout equipment, and hanging on the walls beside the door were brightly coloured yoga mats and boxing gloves of varying sizes, each with hand wraps attached. Angel walked past them and called out:

"Vags, you in here?" 

Oh, she was in there, alright, and going to town on some padded boards attached to a long post that was almost his height, and Vaggie was striking them like they had murdered her family and worn their skin as overcoats.

Already the lower ones were hanging miserably off the pole, their padding broken through with fist sized holes torn in, and the others were quickly being reduced to a similar state by Vaggies fists, knees, feet, forehead and elbows, each strike creating a loud slapping sound and, in some cases, snapping as the boards were splintered. As Angel came closer, he saw that some of the padding had smears of blood on them. Yeesh.

When he got close enough that the clicking of his boots could be heard, Vaggie finally stopped. When her fists lowered Angel spotted the cuts on her knuckles, still weeping blood. He hissed.

"Sheesh, babe, aren't you takin' ya workout a little too seriously? I mean, even I stop when there's blood!" well, sometimes.

Vaggie breathed harshly, and more blood welled into her wounds as she clenched her fists "Go. Away"

"I'd love to but Molly's makin' me check up on ya. You doin' okay, bitch?"

"I'm fucking fine now get lost, Angel!"

"Okay, bye!" there, he'd done his part! Now he could go back to his room turn his phone on silent and take a nice hot bubble-

_CRASH!_

_"HIJO DE PERRA!"_

Angel whipped around. Okay, that did not sound fine "Uh...everythin' okay over there?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, ANGEL!" Vaggie screamed, so loudly it was amazing the windows didn't explode.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze, I'll leave ya to your fuckin' tantrum!"

With that he started to leave again. What did he care? If the crazy bitch wanted to have a tantrum, let her have a tantrum, was nothing to him!

And then he heard the crying.

Well, not crying exactly, more like muffled sobbing like the one doing it was trying stop and wasn't doing a very good job of it. Angel stopped, and rubbed a hand over his face.

Dammit!

He turned around. The whole pole of Makiwara boards was on the floor, the planks of padded wood had flown off of it, one of them with a jagged point slicing through the padding. Red stained it, and Vaggie was clutching her hands.

"You cut yourself?"

She sniffed "G-get lost"

He didn't, for some reason. Must be the levtover sensitivity from last night, he always felt a little soft when Val...Angel stepped forward. Blood dripped onto the floor, and he heard Vaggie swear as she applied pressure to it "You need a band-aid or somethin'?"

The moth snarled "I said get out! Leave me alone, I told you I'm fine!"

"Oh yeah, I can tell by the sports equipment that got on the wrong side of a Cenobite- _Woah!"_ he barely dodged the plank that was thrown at him and it hit the doorframe with a sharp _smack!_ before it snapped in half and clattered to the floor.

Vaggie curled.in on herself "L-leave me alone! I just want to be alone! Leave!"

But he didn't. For some fuckin' reason, he didn't. Instead he walked further into the room, closer to her and folded his upper arms across his chest, the lower ones fisted on his sides.

"I can't do that, babe, Molly would never forgive me. Ya know, she sent me over here to check on ya"

Vaggie sniffed again and wiped her uncut fist beneath her nose, refusing to look at him "Well...you can tell her to mind her own damn business! I can take care of myself"

"Uh-huh...she told me about the article, too. Is that why ya tried ta kill a board?"

"No!" Vaggie snapped through gritted teeth "I did it because I'm pissed off!"

"And why are ya pissed off?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Haven't we been here before, baby? Ya know I'm just gonna keep askin' so ya might as well save us some time!'

Vaggie said nothing, her body trembling as she clutched her hand. Angel rolled his eyes. And Molly said _he_ was a lotta work! Crossing the room he grabbed a first aid kid that hung from a nail on the wall and rifled through it until he found gauze and bandages, then he brought them over to Vaggie. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "Lemme take a look at it"

Vaggie snatched her hand away, glaring at him with a face coated with tears "Don't touch me!"

Unheeding, he grabbed for the cut hand "Just let me-"

She snatched it back "Fuck off!"

"For fucks sake, ya probably got splinters in that thing! Now lemme take a look unless ya wanna itch forever!" he grabbed her wrist again, his grip tightening when she tried to yank it back. He met her poisonous glare with one of his own and stared her down, furious pink clashing with unwavering heterochromic. Meanwhile, blood dripped on the floor.

"For Gods sake, stop bein' such a stubborn bitch and let me patch you up!" 

Vaggies galre intensified, but it was obvious that the spider wasn't going to let her go, and admittedly her hand did hurt. Reluctantly, she opened her fingers, which were shaking and covered with blood.

Angel humphed "That's better!"

Releasing her wrist he held the small grey hand with two of his own, much more gently this time, and with his other hands he opened a packet of sanetised wipes which he used go carefully clean away the blood.

Vaggie winced "Ah, that stings!"

"Don't be such a baby"

She scowled, and turned her face away _"You're_ a baby..."

Angel chuckled. Once the blood was cleaned he inspected the wound, and fortunately he found that the wipe had picked up whatever splinters were there, none were wedged in. The cut wept as he parted it, but it wasn't that deep, no need for stitches as it would most likely it would be healed in an hour or two. She was lucky it hadn't been a bullet, those took all day to heal up.

As he began to apply the gauze, Vaggie spoke "Didn't know you were a nurse"

"I ain't. But if ya want me ta dress up like one you better pay me first"

"Ugh, does everything have to be sex with you?"

"I'm a porn star. In Hell."

"...Right"

They were silent for a while as he wrapped up her hand in the slim bandage, tying it off in a neat little bow on the back of her hand. As Vaggie took it back she flexed her fingers, winced a little, and glanced up at him "...Thanks"

Angel shrugged "Whatever. So, ya gonna tell me why you lost a fight to a pole?"

Instantly she fired up again "Oh, for Gods sake, can you please just not right now?!"

He raised an eyebrow, making it clear that he would be doing no such thing and, furthermore, would hound her in increasingly annoying ways until she either fessed up or killed him. Vaggie looked like she was leaning towards the latter, but her hand was fucked up.

"I hate you so fucking...it's because Charlie has this stupid fucking Hell school reunion and she wants me to go with her!"

Angel stared at her in surprise "And what, you're actually doin' it? Why? Why dontcha just tell her ta shove it up her ass?"

Vaggie sighed, and didn't answer. Fortunately the spider wasn't as dumb as everyone seemed to think he was, but he was pretty sure even a five year old could connct the dots here. After everything, the dumb bitch still couldn't say no to Charlie fucking Magne.

She needed to work on that. Not that he cared, of course.

But still, seeing her like this again was making him feel weird. Kinda like when he saw her crying at Mimzys, or when she went into depression mode after her and Blondie broke up, and it was making him uncomfortable. He was tempted to leave, but even he knew that would've been a crappy thing to do after forcing it out of her in the first place.

"Okay, and this makes you mad becaaaause?" he trailed off, and Vaggie sighed deeply, turning away from him and running her free hand through her hair. For a brief instant he saw the cuts on the knuckles, already clotted with blood.

"I...guess I'm just mad at myself" She touched her arm, her back hunched self consciously.

Behind her, Angels arms tightened where they were crossed. Being mad at yourself, didn't he know a thing or two about that...

Ugh, pack away _that_ for happy hour! Time to deflect like crazy!

"Okay!" he clapped his hands, making Vaggie jump "Ya for anythin' ta wear to this shindig?"

Vaggie frowned "Not yet. Why?"

"Because while I don't get why the fuck ya wanna do anythin' for a chick that stabbed ya in the back, I cannot let ya go out lookin' like garbage in front of those privileged assholes"

Vaggie didn't move from where she stood, staring at him in confusion "What do you care, Angel?"

Ah, excellent question! Fortunately, he already had an answer prepared "Because it reflects badly on me if any broad I live with goes outside lookin' anything less than bangable hot! Ya live with Angel Dust, toots! Ya gotta pick up somethin' that'll make the kids drool!"

"Oh dear God, no!"

"Oh yeah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"C'mon!" he grabbed the moths uninjured hand and began dragging her towards the door "By the time I'm done with you, those jumped up freaks'll be throwin their panties at your head!"

*

Niffty was careful not to track blood on the carpet as she made her way to her room. She carried her shoes in her hand, but that didn't stop little droplets falling from her dress and meshing with the crimson fabric.

The little demon sighed. She blamed the stripper for this, if she hadn't been so difficult! Still, it had been totally worth it, now she had the name of the little tattle tale that caused all the trouble, and hoo-boy, did she pity them for what was coming! 

On her way to her room, she happened by Vaggies door (having come in from the roof so as to not attract attention. Alastor would not be pleased if Charlie caught her looking like this, oh no he would not!) and would've walked straight past it, had she not heard a familiar voice come from within:

_"Okay, once you're done impressing the freaks, you and me are goin' shopping"_

Niffty gasped, Angel Dust! That was Angel Dust! Why would he be in Vaggies room? Unless...oh! Oh no! Were they having... _sex???_

In less than a second she had planted herself firmly against the door, blood forgotten as she listened to the voices inside.

_"Excuse me, what's wrong with my clothes?"_

_"Nuthin'. Just that I think I saw something similar in Prudes Monthly!"_

Niffty gasped again. Was he picking put her sex clothes?! Was he judging her for them?! Oh no, no no no, this couldn't be! Vaggie wasn't supposed to sleep with Angel again! She was supposed to be making things right with Charlie! Charlie was the one she was supposed to be with, not this...this...floozy!

_"Look, you're the one who wanted to help but if you're going to be a douche then just let me pick my own damn clothes!"_

Yes! Let her pick her own sex clothes you meanie! Then she could show them off to Charlie and they would reconcile and make love and get married!

_"No way, toots. Jeeze, there's gotta be somethin' in here!...Oh...oh! Hey, hey, hey, stop the presses, I think we have a winner!"_

Ugh, he was such a pervert! What was Vaggie doing with him?!

_"No! No way, not the blue one!"_

_"Yes the blue one!"_

_"Its too slutty! There's too much cleavage!"_

_"Baby, there is never such a thing as too much cleavage! You're wearin' this!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yeah you are!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Babe, I grew up with two sibs and a shit ton of cousins, ya ain't gonna beat me at this. You're wearin' it! Capice?"_

Dont say yes, Vaggie! Don't let him lure you to his dirty world of orgies and buttplugs!

_"...Fine. But I'm wearing a wrap!"_

NO! Vaggie, how could you?!

Niffty, too distraught to listen anymore, ran down the hall with tears and blood drops flying through the air. Meanwhile, the pair on the their side of the door remained oblivious.

 _"Okay, now shoes...what the-WHY THE FUCK DO I SEE CROCS?! SHIT, NO_ WONDER _YOU'RE IN HELL!"_

*

After a long, long day, the big grandfather clock in the lobby finally read 8:30, and Charlie was anxiously waiting for Vaggie to arrive downstairs. For tonight she had chosen a jet black womans suit with matching heels, a pristine white shirt underneath with her black bow tie. The outfit hadn't seen much use, the darkness of the well tailored fabric as dark as ink and the lapels just as shiny with newness. Her hair was wound in a shaggy knot on the back of her head, tied back with multiple black bands to keep it from tumbling down her back. She wore no jewelry, and her only make-up was a light swipe of eyeliner that made her yellow scleras pop.

But she wasn't thinking about her clothes right now. In fact, if she paced anymore she was going to grind her heels down to numbs. The clock was eeking towards 8:40, and Vaggie had yet to come down. 

Maybe...maybe she should go up there, check on her and see...

_See what? See if she's backed out? Done a runner on you?_

Charlie tried to stamp the dark thought down, because of course Vaggie wouldn't do that! Not without telling her! She would never!

_Are you sure about that? She seemed pretty damn mad before, plus she didn't exactly jump for joy at your invitation..._

Charlie glanced at the clock again. 8:45. Fifteen minutes late, and Vaggie was never late! Really, she should go up there and see what was keeping her.

_And see nothing but an empty room, I bet._

Shut up!

Just when she was on the verge of running upstairs, she heard the tell-tale click of heels on stairs and her heart jumped info her throat. Her pacing stilled, and she turned just in time to see Vaggie walk into the lobby, and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

That is, until she realised what Vaggie was wearing, then she stopped breathing altogether.

Vaggie looked...incredible! Wearing a simple, dark blue strapless dress that lit up her grey skin to an almost silvery tone, with a loose skirt thay wrapped around her legs to her shins. She wore a sheer wrap around her bare shoulders, the fabric neatly knotted at her clavicle, and her hair had been pulled back into an elegant braid, fringe clipped back behind her ear to expose her face. Like Charlie she wore little make-up, just a slash of eyeliner that brought out the pink of her eye, reminding Charlie of a rose quartz gemstone, but the only real jewelry were a pair of sapphire posts that Charlie had never seen before which twinkled when they caught the light. On her feet Vaggie wore heels of her own, blue pumps with straps that wrapped around the ankles of her bare legs.

As she looked at her, Charlie felt her skin turn hot and her face flush, and all of a sudden she completely forgot how late they were "W-wow, Vaggie, you look...wow...um..." 

While she was busy stumbling over her words Vaggie grabbed her right arm with the opposite hand, her gaze leaving Charlie's self consciously "Yeah...Angel helped me get ready..."

The news was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over Charlie's head. She coughed into her fist, mentally shaking the dream clouds out of her head "Well, he-he did a great job! It-its a good look for you!"

Vaggie fidgeted, fingers twisting in the knot of her wrap "Yeah...its actually why I'm late, he insisted on not letting me leave until I was 'A Panty Dropper'" she air quoted these with a look of exasperation that made Charlie smiled in amusement. Then she heard the clock chime above Vaggies head, screeching the new hour.

Charlie gasped "Oh my God, we are so fucking late, we gotta go! Vaggie, come on!"

Contrary to popular belief, it is not that hard to run in high heels, and so Charlie and Vaggie were able to make it to the limo in record time, the princess shoving the moth in when she tripped in her shoes and fell into the seats.

"Razzle, go!" Charlie slapped the hood of the car and soon they were off down the streets of Pentegram city. Charlie slumped into the plush pink seats with a sigh, cursing herself for being so fucking distracted.

"Shit, I think I broke a heel!"

The object of said distraction was picking herself up off the floor and bending her leg to inspect her shoe, and her skirt rucked up to reveal her thighs. Charlie looked away, blushing.

_Why is this so weird, its not like I haven't seen her legs before..._

"A-are you okay? Vaggie?"

"Yeah. Fuck, no there's no excuse to cancel"

Charlie fought a smile and failed "I don't want to go either, I'm sorry you got dragged into it"

Vaggie started to open her mouth, closed it, then crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah, well, you do still owe me one for this"

"Yeah. Right."

"We're only going for an hour, right?"

"I promise, just an hour and then we're gone. Believe me, the last thing I want is to spend a while night with these people" just the thought of Helsa Von Eldritch's smug smile was making her sick. Always full of venom, was she, and tonight she would no doubt have gallons if it, her and her little vipers...

"I swear to God if those Von Eldritch bastards try anything I am going to smack them stupid" Vaggie said, like she'd read Charlie's mind. Charlie admired her protectiveness but felt a trickle of dread, too.

"Please don't, Helsa will just try to kill you again"

"Yeah, she'll _try_ " she saw the look on Charlie's face and her expression softened "I'm kidding!"

"Great, thats great!" Charlie sighed, relieved "I-I think we have a real chance at salvaging some of the hotels reputation tonight. They may think I'm a slut, but us showing up together shows solidarity in the hotel, and that we're still as strong and professional as ever!" she declared, bringing a fist to her chest with light in her eyes, making herself believe it "Right, Vaggie?"

Vaggie tapped her fingers on the upholstery "Right. Sure"

Charlie smiled brightly, feeling much calmer as she sat down. She wasn't stupid, she knew that there would probably be some hiccups in the evening but they were only staying one hour! How much could go wrong in an hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure about the Angel and Vaggie scene so if anyones got any constructive criticism, you know where the comment box is.
> 
> Up next, we finally get to the goddamn reunion so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: How Much Can Happen In An Hour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion from Hell Part 1, baby!

"Lady Von Eldritch! Lady Von Eldritch, over here!"

"Look this way, smile! Come on, show us that pretty smile!"

"Lady Von Eldritch!"

"Lady Von Eldritch!"

_"Lady Von Eldritch!"_

Cameras flashed and voices screamed as Helsa walked up the red carpet towards her old Hell school, occasionally stopping to smile and pose and giggle sweetly, soaking up all the attention like a cat soaking up the summer sun. She raised her arm high to smooth back her giant hair and accidentally-on-purpose flashed just a small glimpse of side-boob from her gorgeous halter dress. The cameras went wild, and Helsa grinned.

"Lady Von Eldritch!"

"Lady Von Eldritch!"

"My Lady! My Lady!"

_"Helsa, would you get the hell over here, already?!"_

A cool hand pressed into her back then and Helsa was being pushed towards the school by her brother. Seviathan had dressed in a freshly tailored dark green suit, a black shirt underneath with a neon green tie. Their parents had wanted them matching but Helsa refused to deviate from her own style, wearing a suger pink silk halter dress with a tight skirt and plenty of cleavage. She kept herself smiling, waving and winking at the cameras until Seviathan pushed her through the doors. 

Then the smile dropped.

"What the fuck was that, Seviathan?" she snapped as she rounded on him, her hair flicking dangerously around her "Did you not see that I was busy being adored out there?!"

"No! Because you locked me in the car!"

"Oh boo-hoo, poor baby!" Helsa sneered, twirling an eager strand of hair around her finger.

Seviathan huffed, shaking his head "You know mother and father wanted us to walk in together. And on time!"

"First of all, we would've been on time had you not spent, like, _forever_ on your hair-"

"Actually, its because _you_ spent forever taking selfies!"

"-and second of all, do I look like I give a fuck about what Mommy and Daddy think? They can cry all they want about it, I'm not walking up a red carpet with my kid brother hanging on my arm like some leech!"

"Kid bro-? I'm three minutes younger than you!"

"And don't you forget it, biatch!"

Seviathan opened his mouth to retort, but all of a sudden there was a huge commotion outside, cameras flashing faster and voices screeching to a defeaning volume:

_"Princess Charlotte! Its Princess Charlotte!"_

_"Princess Charlotte, what can you tell us about the rumor that you and the Radio Demon had sex?"_

_"Are you and your girlfriend still together? Is your relationship polyamorus?"_

_"Princess Charlotte, can you tell us anything about the Radio Demons intimate anatomy?"_

"Aah" Seviathan crossed his arms, a little smirk quirking his lips quirked into a terrible smile "Looks like your guest of honor has arrived at last!"

Helsa was full on grinning with delight. Charlotte Mange, here at last! And with no idea at all what was in store for her and her little mongrel, oh she could hardly wait!

"I have to go get the girls. Try not to fuck any of the cleaning imps while I'm gone, brother" 

"Oh, shut-up"

Helsa giggled as they went their separate ways, then she pulled out her phone and sendt a quick text to her group.

**The bitch is back, ladies! Why don't we give her a reunion to remember, hm?**

Replys came immediately:

**Heather: Oh Hell yeah, I'm so ready!!!**

**Satana: Fuck. Yes! <3**

Helsa chuckled, and the hallowed halls turned a bright, piercing green as her devilish eyes glowed.

*

Charlie and Vaggie practically sprinted down the red carpet as cameras flashed and indecent questions were hurled at them like rocks. Charlie tried to fend them off with multiple 'No Comments' but all that did was make them more persistent:

_"Princess Charlotte, did you recruit the Radio Demon to continue an existing affair?"_

_"Princess, can you tell us anything about the Radio Demons sexual preferences?"_

_"Vaggie, why were you cast aside by the Princess? Did you both realise that lesbianism's not a thing?"_

Vaggie growled and started to turn but Charlie grabbed her shoulders before she could respond "Come on, we're almost there!"

All out running they collapsed through the large double doors and into a cavernous hallway, the doors shut behind them with a slam that bounced off the walls and faded down the long halls as Vaggie and Charlie caught their breath. The doors seemed to be soundproof, as the hallway was completely silent now.

"Well!" the princess gasped, hand on her knees "That wasn't too terrible!"

"Agree to disagree" said Vaggie. Charlie pulled herself up, dusting off her suit. Her whole body felt hot, especially her face, but she was grateful the nasty part was over. Now they just had to get through the actual reunion.

Great...

"We should get going" she said, but when she turned around Vaggie wasn't listening to her. She was looking around the large hall, her eye taking in the vast black hallways, the walls studded with golden apples and pictures of Hell Schools graduates: the Von Eldritchs, the Grimoire's, the Van Draco's, and in a small space, in between a picture of Seviathan and an adolecent demon with a thin face and red eyes was an oil painting of an unnaturally serious princess in a black dress, her golden hair loose, her horns out and standing against a backdrop of tridents and apples. Vaggies heels clicked as she stepped closer to it.

"You look different" she commented.

"Yeah...they said a smile was 'Unfitting' for a Princess of Hell" said Charlie, and before she thought better of it she had come to stand beside Vaggie, both of them looking at the old painting in silence.

"You never talk much about going to school here. I never thought to ask"

Charlie shrugged "It was...okay, I guess. Mostly we learned about spells and politics and how to fight." pretty much everything they needed to govern Hell, as the children of elite Hellborn they were expected to carry on the old traditions and uphold their family names. Charlies own education had been very thorough, private tutors after class every day to pick up wherever her dad felt she was lacking.

_"Princess Charlotte, you must learn how to properly operate a rack if you are ever going to torture anyone!"_

_"Princess Charlotte! You cannot make acid that is 'Less Painful!' how absurd!"_

_"Princess Charlotte, if you are ever going to be good queen you need to be able to properly insult another demon! Now tell that baby Hell-sprite its a useless piece of garbage!"_

Such fond memories.

"The school valedictorian was decided by pitting the top students against each other in a fight." she continued.

"To the death?"

"Or until one of the candidates called Uncle. Mom made Dad put that rule in when I started going here" she smiled.

Vaggie was still looking at the portrait "Who got valedictorian in your year?"

"Seviathan"

"Ugh, prick"

Both of then giggled at this, and warmth flooded Charlies heart. She hadnt heard Vaggie laugh in so long, it was good to hear it again.

"How is it that bastard still looks like a smarmy asshole even in a portrait?" 

Charlie looked at the picture, too. Like her, Sev was standing against a backdrop of tridents and apples, hands behind his back and wearing the dark green suit of their graduation, his face unsmiling, yet when you looked at the eyes you could see it captured in the paint. Cockiness, a certain egotism that spoke of internal superiority and tightly coiled patronization, always at the ready to lash out on an unsuspecting fool.

Charlie shrugged "Centuries of practice, I guess"

"Huh. Why did you ever date that ass?"

"I have no idea! I guess I just have really bad taste in guys"

Silence crashed on them like a train. Charlie could've kicked herself. She looked at Vaggie and she was no longer smiling.

Shit. Why did she talk?! "We, uh, we'd better go to the Great Hall. Thats usually where they host these, uh, things..."

Vaggie nodded curtly "Right"

Feeling like the steamiest pile of shit to ever be shat Charlie led Vaggie through the hallways that twisted and curved through the grand building. In an Earth school, the journey would've been easy, unfortunately this was Hell School, so long story short they ran into some problems:

"Watch out for that fire extinguisher, it shoots out fire at anyone who gets too close!"

"Yes, the suits of armor _are_ looking at you, but they won't come near you if you just ig-NO VAGGIE PUT THE SPEAR DOWN!"

"STOP THAT HALLWAY LEADS TO A BOTTOMLESS PIT!"

"WAIT! Thats not the Great Hall, that door leads to a poltergeist! You go in there and he'll drop Holy Water on you!"

"CHARLIE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!"

Finally, though, they reached a large golden staircase that led to a set of enormous double doors. The doors towered over them like wooden giants, and the black surfaces had been carved by a talented artist into many faces, all twisted in unbearable agony.

"Wow. Charming" Vaggie deadpanned.

"Yeah, you think this is bad, you should see the classrooms!" Charlie giggled uneasily, but the joke garnered no reaction from Vaggie this time and her smile fell flat "So...this is it! Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Okay" together the two demonesses took in a deep breath. Then Charlie grasped the cool metal handle of the door, turned it 90 degrees, and pushed it open with an ear splitting creak.

The blasting rock music hit them like a train and Charlie blinked. The chamber before them was the size of a football field with great arching ceilings that curved 100 feet over them. The chamber held no windows, lit instead by sconces of Hellfire that bounced off of the wide black floor, so dark it reflected the feet of the guests. The only place the darkness didn't touch was in the centre, where a great golden apple the size of a carriage sat in an enormous circle of red.

In Charlies school days, the Great Hall had held thousands of chairs, enough to fit the entire school and faculty in whilst the headmaster stood on the stage, flanked by immaculate tapestries of the king and queen (a great way to start the day, Mom and Dad staring down at her to make sure she didn't act Too Nice today) however the Great Hall had been cleared of its formal seating for tonight, and was now packed with Hellborns that were either dancing along to the music, standing around at a built in bar or picking on the serving imps that carried around ordurves. She saw Heather Grimoire take a bite of a nice looking piece of sushi and then spit it out, right into the imps face and cackling with laughter when he spluttered.

Charlie sighed. Satan, she was not looking forward to an hour with these people...

The portraits of Lucifer and Lilith still hung, appearing to be looking down at the partying demons with contempt from the stage. Gone was the headmasters podium, now it held a band, three thin, snakeskinned women in scant leather and ropey hair that lashed in every direction as they blasted their music at maximum volume.

And guess who was right at the front, gripping a microphone and belting out song lyrics like it was the last days of Rome?

 _"I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BAD REPUTATION!"_ Helsa Von Eldritch headbanged to the music so hard it looked like her head was going to fall off, her long silver hair whipping around her head like it had a life of its own.

" _YOURE LIVING IN THE PAST AND ITS A NEW GENERATION!_

_"AND I ONLY FEEL GOOD WHEN I GOT NO PAIN, AND THATS HOW I:M GONNA STAY!_

_"AND I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BAD REPUTATION!"_

Helsa threw back her head and screeched, hair flying to life around her like an octopus on exstacy. On the hardwood floor, all her acolytes screeched along with her.

"YOU'RE AWESOME, HELSA!"

"YOU'RE KILLING IT, DARLING! _KILLING IT!"_

"YOURE SO GOOD I WANNA LOCK YOU UP IN MY CLOSET SO YOU CAN ONLY SING FOR ME! _AAAH!"_

"Well, clearly nothing much has changed, here!" Charlie commented lightly. Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest.

"She always did love a fan club" she answered, and Charlie's heart leapt in her chest. Vaggie was talking again! Yay!

She was so thrilled she dared take things a step further and nudged the moth with her elbow "You wanna get a drink?"

Vaggies face twisted uncertainly "You sure that's a good idea, here? You know how I get when I drink..."

Charlie thought about it, then nodded. The last time she'd seen Vaggie get drunk she'd picked a fight with a KKK member. She won, but Satan, the bloodshed...

"Good point. Okay, no drinking! But that just leaves us with..." she paused to physically shudder " _Mingling!"_

"...Okay, let's go to the bar"

"No!"

Vaggie whined and Charlie took her arm pleadingly. To her relief, Vaggie didn't pull away "Its just for another fifty minutes. Try to hang in there, its not that bad!"

The moth removed her arm from Charlie's grip (suddenly her hands felt cold) pressed her hands to her face and took a deep breath in. When she removed them, there was an expression of very forced calm there.

"Okay...okay, let's do this!"

Charlie smiled, her heart warming. Oh, she just loved Vaggies bravery, it always made her feel braver, too! For a moment she was grateful to her father for making her bring Vaggie along.

Then the moment fucking ended.

"OH MY GOD! _CHARLOTTE?!"_

Charlie and Vaggie froze like a couple of deer in headlights. Literally. Because the spotlight that had previously been focused on Helsa had swept over the crowd and was now pinpointed on them, broadcasting their location for all to see.

The music cut out. Conversation stopped. Everyone was looking at them. Charlie squeaked.

Vaggie was stiff beside her, her fists clenched as she took notice of the dozens and dozens of smirks and titters and whispers that were circling around the Great Hall. But there was no smirk greater, wider, or greener, than that of Helsa Von Eldritch.

The little hellion herself-wearing a hideously loud pink dress which seemed designed to draw attention to her boobs-threw her hands up high and cheered.

"YOU FINALLY MADE IT! IM SO GLAD, WE'VE BEEN HEARING, LIKE, _SOOO_ MUCH ABOUT YOU!"

 _Ground, do me a favor,_ Charlie pleaded, _swallow me up!_

*

Half an hour had gone by since Charlie and Vaggie left for the reunion, which meant that they would probably be arriving there any minute now. That meant that Alastor had a good hour and a half to himself. And he fully intended to make very, very good use of the time.

He sat in his armchair in his room by a roaring fire, a book open in his lap but not reading it. Niffty had delivered the information he wanted and he had sent her to bring the little Hellhound to him. He wouldn't hurt her, not badly, but that little pup needed to learn that thoughtless actions bore consequences.

_"Boss, hey boss! Boss!"_

Beside him Alastor cane shook to life and he closed the book he wasn't reading "What is it?"

_"Call for ya! Its Rosie, says its urgent!"_

Alastor sighed. He sincerely doubted it was urgent, knowing his dear Rosie she just wanted all the gossip from today's unpleasantness, but he knew that if he didn't answer her now then she would just keep hounding him until she got what she wanted.

"Put her through"

_"Yes boss!"_

There was a crackle of static and a screech of interference-damn Hell cellular phones, they played havoc with his systems!-and then a smooth, melodic voice straight out of the early 20th century tittered through.

_"Alastor! Good evening, darling!"_

"Good evening Rosie, what can I do for you?"

_"Whatever do you mean, my dear? Can't one good friend call to see upon the wellbeing of another dear friend?"_

"Oh darling, surely you realise I know you better than that!"

Rosie giggled delightfully _"Ah yes, indeed you do...Frightful things they're saying about you, darling. 'Cold Fish Radio Hazbin?' I'm amazed you haven't killed the entire news force! Why, I would have decapitated Vox myself were it not so frightfully hilarious!"_

"Hm, yes, well, as fun as that would be, I _do_ have a new image to maintain. I doubt our little princess would appreciate it if one of her sponsers for her little redemption project went around mutilating everyone who irked him"

 _Rosie_ gasped _"Ooh, Alastor! If I didn't know you any better I'd say it sounds like you care about that little girl~"_

Alastora smile tightened "Its a good thing you do know me then, my dear"

_"Indeed, I do~. You know, my darling, I am quite irked that the little princess stole your rut from me, it is one of the few things I have to look forward to in this hellish cesspit!"_

Alastor chuckled "Oh, not to worry, my dear, there's always next year!"

 _"Ugh, you tease me!"_ Rosie purred _"Of course, thats assuming there_ is _a next year. Who knows what the sweet little princess will do when she finds out the real reason you decided to support her little passion project"_

Alastor chuckled again. Ah Rosie, ever the observant one, it was one of the reasons they were friends. But he couldn't help but tease her a little:

"Why, I have no idea to what you're reffering! I simply want to help with the hotel!"

_"Of course you do, and I'm about to give my employees a raise"_

They both laughed at this. In life, Rosie had run a workhouse in an emporium she owner, much like the one she currently had now, and had taken advantage of the poor's desperation for work to pay them cheaply and sack them when they became injured, taking most of the profits for herself to keep up her lavish lifestyle. Another reason they were friends.

_"Oh darling, you tickle me, you truly do! Won't you let me in on your little secret?"_

Alastor tutted "Now now, you know I can't do that my dear. A shows not a show if I spoil the ending!"

_"Ah, damn you...very well, will you join me for brunch tomorrow?"_

"I'm sure I can fit it into my schedule" Alastor replied, a little surprised that she had let the matter go so quickly. Normally she would probe and probe until she had gotten every twisted detail she could out of him. Immediately his natural suspicion kicked in.

_"Wonderful! Now before you go, darling, I have someone here who wishes to speak to you"_

"Oh?"

 _"Yes. Darling Mimzy turned up here quite a while ago, and she's terribly upset about this whole debacle! The poor thing has just been_ dying _to speak to you, my darling!"_

Radio static screeched through the connection. He should've known she wouldn't let it go that easily! "Rosie, no"

_"Oh MIMZY!"_

"Rosie-!"

_"I have Alastor on the phone, didn't you want to speak to him?"_

_*Sniff* "A-Allie bear?"_

"Microphone, hang up. _Hang up!"_

 _"ALLIE BEEEEEEAR!"_ Mimzy wailed into the night, very clearly upset and very clearly drunk _"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME-HE-HE-HEEE?!"_

Alastor heaved back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Oh _God!"_

*

Vaggie was going to kill someone, and it would not be done with mercy.

The second Helsa was done talking the swarm closed in on her and Charlie. Leading the charge were two Hellborn women in short, clingy dresses, one with deep purple skin, yellow eyes and platinum hair as tall as the empire state building. The other was crimson skinned with eyes of deep black, not a single hair on her head but instead a bunch of spiked, twisting horns that had been studded with diamonds for the evening. Despite the two demonesses looking nothing alike, they both wore identical malicious grins.

"Chaaarlotte!" they trilled in unison. It kinda reminded Vaggie of the evil twins from The Shining. She saw Charlie take a quick inhale, then nodded to each of them.

"Satana. Heather. Good evening, how are you?"

Evil grins widened "Oh, we're great, just great!" the purple one, Heather, squealed "A lot better than you, though! You poor thing!" she added, her voice drilling with sickeningly sweet false sympathy.

"Yeah! We all heard about you troubles, I cannot _believe_ they just splattered your personal life all over the news like that!" Satana added, placing a hand on where her heart would've been if she had one, the Hellfire from the sconces dancing over her shining horns as she turned to her friend "I mean, if someone wrote that stuff about me, I'd be so embarrassed I'd probably kill myself!"

"Oh, wouldn't you?"

"I so would! I mean if _everyone, everywhere_ knew! And they were all talking about it!'

_"Totally!"_

They turned back to Charlie with so much false sympathy and Vaggie wanted to punch their stupid bitchy faces in. Charlie seemed to be struggling a little herself, her polite smile cracking at the seams.

"Crawl under a rock and die, you nasty bitches!" said Charlie.

Vaggie had to hide a laugh in the shoulder of her shawl. She was glad to see Charlie still wasn't taking their shit, anymore. When they first met, Charlie would rather have jumped into a vat of Hellfire than say something like that!

Speaking of Hellfire, The gruesome twosome gasped.

"Well, I _never!"_

"So rude! We were only trying to be nice! You should be grateful that we're even talking to a slut like you!"

Charlie arched an eyebrow "And since when is that a crime down here? In fact, I seem to remember you screwing the entire headball team in your very first semester, _Heather!"_

This time Vaggie _did_ laugh, covering her mouth with one hand, and that seemed to alert the toxic twins to her presence. Demonic eyes narrowed.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised that you've fallen so far, bitch. Not when your bringing your _trash_ into our school!"

Vaggie stopped laughing. She glared at Satana and her hands curled into fists. Charlie stepped forward, taking her out of the viscous demons line of sight.

"Don't talk to Vaggie that way" she said, her voice dangerously cool. Satana caught this and smirked.

"What do you care? Don't you have the Radio Demon to entertain you now? Anyone else would've thrown _that_ onto the trash heap where it belongs, but I guess it just follows you around no matter what, huh?"

"Kinda like a puppy that won't go away, no matter how many times you kick it!" Heather added, looking at Vaggie the way one would look at a puddle of sick.

Vaggie felt the rage of that morning rising in her again, the X over her eye burned, wanting to turn red and tear these bitches a new one "Fuck you" 

Heather sneered "Oh sweetie, didn't you get the memo? _Nobody_ wants to do that with you!"

"I said don't you dare talk to her like that!" Charlie snapped, and where Vaggie couldn't see her eyes were glowing red as she advanced on the purple Hellborn.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it, bitch?!"

" _Shut-up, Heather!"_

Immediately, Heathers fiery attitude vanished like someone had taken a bucket of ice to it and she backed away from Charlie, her friend following suit. The voice had not come from Charlie, but rather from someone that made the princess audiably groan as her her eyes returned to their usual yellow scleras.

Helsa walked up a path her mere presence made among the masses, her long hair twisting out and tossing aside anyone foolish enough to get in her way. When she finally reached the hurly burly she placed her hands on her hips and let out a long, mournful sigh, shaking her head of crazy, beautifully styled hair.

"Now, is this any way for Hells elite to behave, hm?" she said, looking at each of them in turn. The disgusting duo lowered their heads obediently, but Vaggie and Charlie didn't. Helsa smiled softly, but only an idiot would've thought it was kind.

She raised the pointer fingers of both hands, like a college lecturer "We are not here to fight! We are here to celebrate the school that taught us so much, grooming us to become the powerful demons we are today! We should be celebrating together, like mature adults!"

Wait for it, wait for it...

She draped an arm over Charlie's shoulder, ignoring her cringe "And Charlotte should not be exempt from that just because she got made a fool out of on national news!"

There it is!

The bitchy twins mumbled identically fake "I'm sorry's" and after getting an icy look from their leader they disappered into the crowd. After a minute, the rest of the crowd dispersed, too, and soon enough the music started up again and the chatter resumed like nothing had happened. It was then that Helsa unwound her arm from Charlie and turned to the princess with a broad smile.

 _"Chaaarlotte!_ Vaggie! I'm so glad the two of you made it!" she squealed, reaching up to kiss Charlie on both cheeks. Vaggie cringed on her behalf. Thankfully, Helsa didn't bestow the same 'Greeting' on her.

"Hello Helsa" said Charlie, deadpan. Vaggie raised a single hand in a I'm-only-being-polite-because-I-have-to-be wave "That was weirdly nice of you"

Vaggie scoffed "Yeah, probably because she wants to get in all the good cracks before anyone else can!"

Helsa looked affronted "Vaggie, how could you possibly think that? Is this because of that little spat we had? Isn't it time you got over that, already?"

Was she fucking serious? "'Little Spat?' You mean when you tried to kill me?"

Helsa threw up her hands "Oh, it was so long ago, like, who can even remember?"

"Me. I remember"

"Yeah, me too!" 

"Psssh! Tonight isn't a night for old grudges, girls! Tonight is about reminiscing! Catching up with old friends! Oh, wait!" she covered her mouth in mock embarrassment "You didn't have any, did you, Charlotte?"

Vaggie crossed her arms over herself. She might still be a little mad at Charlie but she swore she was about to break this bitches back over her knees. She looked at Charlie, and the princess' face may as well have been made of porcelain. It was weird to say the least. In that moment, Charlie looked a lot like her mom, cold, and unapproachable.

Then she smiled "I didn't have the _right_ friends. I made those later. Vaggie?" she startled the moth she turned so suddenly "Wanna go get a drink?"

Vaggie smiled, relieved to see the familiar warmth come back to her eyes "God yes"

"Goodbye, Helsa" Charlie said before the viper could invite herself along "Have a great evening!"

The two of them left side by side, though Vaggie saw Charlie's hand twitch towards her instinctively, an old comfort thing of hers. Vaggie deliberated for a minute before she reached out and took Charlie's hand.

The effect was instantaneous. Charlie's eyes blew wide and she looked down at their joined hands like she had never seen them before. When she looked up at Vaggie, it was with so much disbelief that she almost laughed.

Vaggie squeezed her hand "Just until we get to the bar, okay?"

Charlie blinked, then smiled. Her first real one since she'd walked through those doors, and she squeezed Vaggie back.

"Okay"

*

Helsa strode over to the stage where her cronies were waiting. They seemed pretty deep in whatever banal conversation their feeble minds had come up with, but when they caught Helsa's approach their backs straightened and they turned towards her like soldiers standing to attention.

"The little shit-stain completely ghosted me, can you believe it? Like I was scum off of her shoe or something! Ugh!"

The girls gave twin outraged gasps.

"Un-fucking believable!" said Satana.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? The Whore of Babylon?!" said Heather.

Helsa rolled her eyes "Shut-up, Heather"

"Sorry, Helsa" 

"So, what do we do now, Helsa?" asked Satana, her diamonds twinkling as she moved her head. Helsa really needed to find out where she got those, they were exquisite! "Do we do it now?"

"Satana, were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Helsa scoffed. Satan, she was stupid "No, we _obviously_ don't do it now, dumbass! Fucking Hell..."

Satana backed down nervously picking a her hangnails "Right. Of course not. Obviously! God, I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah!" Heather laughed nervously "You are stupid!"

"Christ, why do I put up with you two?!" her hair lashed around her head in irritation and she forced herself to take a few deep breaths until the silver stands were once again still. They were idiots, but they were useful idiots, and she would need them for what was to come. Putting on a painful smile, she spoke calmly, keeping her words small so that they could understand them.

"We wait until after the Ceremony. Then, once Seviathan has done his part, that is when we strike, girls!"

The two demons dissolved into conspirital giggles, but Helsa, who was _not_ an eight year old kid, just smiled, her eyes lighting up neon green with malicious pleasure.

*

"Well, _that_ was fun!" said Charlie.

"Oh yeah, right up there with getting shot and descending into Hell!" Vaggie huffed "How much longer do we have to endure?"

Charlie checked her watch "Forty-five minutes"

 _"Hijo de perra"_ She turned around and gestured to the barkeep, a tall imp in a dress with long white hair and tiny horns "Hey, could I get a coke?"

"Drug or drink?"

"Oh my God...Drink!"

"Sure, hun"

Taking the glass Vaggie took a sip end eyed the crowd. So many heads turned away once her gaze fell on them, those little mouths whispering and tittering where they couldn't hear. She heard a soft crunch of glass and loosened her grip as cracks started to form.

"Hey, it could get better, y'know?" at Vaggies look Charlie quickly backtracked "I mean, its not like it could get any worse!"

Vaggie almost spat out her drink "Don't say that!"

Charlie was startled "W-why not?"

"Because whenever somebody says that, things always get worse! _Always!_ Haven't you ever seen a movie before?!"

Charlie blinked at her, then bit her lip. At first Vaggie thought she was upset, until she heard the soft giggles that seeped through the cracks of her lips. 

"What? Its true!"

And Charlie finally burst out laughing, covering her mouth as golden giggles slipped past her fingers. Vaggie sighed, couldn't she take anything seriously?!

Still, she couldn't deny there was a part if her that enjoyed seeing Charlie laugh again. Probably just because she hadn't heard it in so long. Or maybe it was just seeing Charlie tell those birches off like a total ice princess, so different from how she had been before, back when Vaggie was fresh out of the Gates. 

When Charlie finally stopped laughing, she opened her eyes to see Vaggie looking at her with an actual smile on her face. She stared "W-what is it?"

Vaggie shrugged, stirring her drink with a straw "Nothing. Just...I can't believe you talked to those bitches like that. Back when we first met, you never would've had the stones"

Charlie looked for a minute like she was wondering if she should be insulted or pleased. Evidentially, she settled on the latter, because a huge sunny smile broke out across her face.

And Vaggie couldnt stop herself from smiling back.

*

Charlie's heart leapt and it was all she could do not to start screaming like a deranged fangirl. Her cheeks warmed, and she managed a small smile rather than the explosive laugh that wanted to leap out of her chest. Vaggie was smiling! Vaggie was impressed by her! Maybe-!

_No, Charlie, don't even go there. You think heartbreak can be healed in a single hour?_

Right...yeah...

"Thanks Vaggie" she said, then bumped her gently with her shoulder "I learned from the best!"

Vaggie grinned "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was the one who taught you 'Crawl under a rock and die!'"

"Ah, our first date!"

As they both laughed they were unaware of a presence marching towards them, elbowing and swearing and stamping their way through furious demons until a slim body literally wedged itself between them to hail the bartender.

"OI! OI IMP! GET ME A WHITE WINE SPRITZER AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!"

Vaggie was almost bowled over and her drink knocked out of her hand whilst Charlie was shoved into the bar. Something soft and grey was shoved into her face and she spluttered as she pushed it away.

"H-hey, do you mind?!"

The body leapt down with their drink, mercifully freeing Charlie from suffocation "I don't mind at all, Charlie"

The princess' eyes widened as she got a good look at her would-be smotherer, and she raised a hand to stop Vaggie before she could start yelling "Octy?!"

Octavia groaned in her angsty teenage way and swallowed her spritzer like she needed it to live "I thought I told you not to fucking call me that! Alright Vaggie?" she nodded to the other demoness, who was crossly adjusting her wrap so that it once again covered her properly "Been a while"

"You mean since you auditioned for our Entertainment Night as a joke?" Vaggie replied irately, checking her dress for stains.

"Yeah, that"

"What-what're you doing here?" Charlie asked "I thought this was just for this graduating class?"

"And why are you drinking?" Vaggie added, arms crossed and annoyed "You're not eighteen yet!"

Octavia looked confused "Yeah. So?"

Charlie spoke up gently "Um, Vaggie, this is Hell, we uh, we don't have alcohol age limits here!"

"The fuck is an Age Limit? Is it a sex thing? Oh!" her pink eyes suddenly lit up and the sulky teen almost smiled. She turned and pointed at Charlie, and the princesses heart sank "Speaking of, I heard a pretty fucking juicy rumor about you and the Radio-!"

"Octavia, does your father know you're here?" Charlie asked, diverting the conversation. Octavia huffed, rolled her eyes and pointed.

"Who the fuck do you think drove me?" 

They followed her pointer claw across the golden apple in the centre of the floor and saw Prince Stolas, dressed in an immaculate suit and a red and black top hat, talking animatedly to another suited gentleman with a grey octopus for a head. Headmaster Hart.

When he saw Octavia looking his feathered face lit up and he waved so enthusiastically that the sconce above him almost went out. Octavia didn't wave back.

"He bloody insisted, I couldn't bloody stop him, hence the drinking, now get off my back, Moth"

As she downed the rest of her spritzer, Charlie noticed the way a metal cuff glinted off of the owlets wrist and she frowned. Pretty odd thing to wear to a party...

It was then she looked down and she looked properly at the younger princess. Octavias wore not a dress, but a skintight jumpsuit that clung to her like they had been painted on, but unlike most at the reunion, this was not a design meant to be revealing. From her neck to her thick leather boots, Octavias body was covered in a thick black material unlike any other that could be found in Hell. Silver metal, freshly polished until it gleamed, was fixed onto her shoulders and wrists, and her chest bore her family's Coat of Arms.

Plus Stolas was here...he seemed excited...and was talking to Headmaster Hart...

Finally, it clicked, and Charlie's stomach dropped. Oh shit...oh no, no-one had mentioned _this!_

"But none of that answers the question, Octavia: why are you here?" Vaggie asked. The owlet threw her glass behind her and it landed somewhere with a crash.

"Ask your ex, she looks like she's about to vomit so I think she just figured it out. Now I have to go, so, goodbye Lame Lesbian Soap Opera!"

"Hey, wait!"

But Octavia was surprisingly fast and was gone in a flurry of feathers. One fell on Vaggies nose and she sneezed, and was in the middle if wiping her nose when she heard Charlie muttering under her breath.

"Oh my Satan, I can't believe they're doing this tonight!"

Vaggie frowned, not understanding "Doing what tonight? What's going on, Charlie?"

Charlie whined "Its the _Ceremony!"_

And then the lights went out.

There were several gasps as the Great Hall was plunged into darkness and Vaggie instinctively grabbed for Charlie's hand "Charlie, what's happening?"

Charlie squeezed her back "The Ceremony's starting"

"What the fuck is the Ceremony?!"

"Uuuh, remember when I told you about how being valedictorian was a fight to the death?"

Vaggies eye widened "Wha-no way!"

"Uh-huh!"

"And they're doing it _here? Now?!"_

"Hell School has some _very_ medieval ideas about entertainment! Come on, we...we'd better go over there"

"WHAT?!" Vaggie didn't move an inch "Why?! So we can watch to demon kids kill each other?!"

"If we don't watch his daughter fight in the Ceremony, Stolas will take it as a personal insult! Trust me, Vaggie, we do not wanna piss him off!"

Vaggie snorted "Why? What's he going to do? Make aggressive sexual comments at me?!"

Charlie huffed and tightened her grip "Come _on!"_

Voices heightened by excitement and the sound of rushing footsteps filled the Great Hall as they made their way through the gathering crowd, Charlie dragging Vaggie along until she was brought to an unceremonious halt. Bodies pressed against them from every direction, and in the pitch darkness Vaggie had to fight not to lash out reflexively. She had never been good with the dark, and right now all she could see were the glowing red eyes of the many, many demons surrounding them. Charlie was still holding her hand, so she concentrated on that.

"Its pitch black. How are we supposed to see?"

Before Charlie could answer, there was an enormous grinding sound, like the worlds largest piece of machinery coming to life. The sounds of excitement got louder.

And then everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole from Heathers and IDGAF. Comment! Kudos! More to come, the dramas just starting :3  
> Helsas song is Bad Reputation by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts.


	4. Chapter 3: Things Are Going Well. Oh, Wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lock up your imps, sinners, Stolas is on the loose!  
> ...I'll let myself out. Enjoy!

Vaggie barely had time to lift a hand before the jet of piercing light could blind her. The great golden apple in its pool of red continued to twist and clank and grind as it collapsed in on itself until not even the red circle was left, leaving an arena sized chasm in the floor.

And when she looked down thats exactly what she saw. An arena. An enormous cage made of barbed wire as thick as her forearm, winding and twisting at great loops that allowed its audience to see into the chaotic interior. Two metal doors stood at ten feet high on opposite ends of the great square, and the floor seemed to be made of red metal. At first, Vaggie thought the floor was vibrating, but once her eye adjusted to the blazing light she realised that it wasn't vibrating, but shimmering. 

Heat waves. The floor was heated. And judging from the steam that rose from it, it was burning hot.

"ELITE SPAWNS OF HELL, WELCOME TO OUR ANNUAL VALEDICTORIAN CEREMONY!"

The booming voice made Vaggie jump hard, and her head snapped up to the stage. A spotlight illuminated a single figure standing on the stage, a tall, beefy man in a shiny black suit and a grey squid for a head. The tentacles twitched and slid around his bowtie as he talked, black eyes shining as the demons on the floor cheered. He raised his arms like a priest with his congregation.

"THIS CEREMONY IS A GREAT TRADITION OF HELLS ELITE! PASSED DOWN FROM GENERATION TO GENERATION, AND TONIGHT MARKS A VERY SPECIAL OCCASION, MY CHILDREN!"

Jesus, Vaggies ears hurt. Couldn't this guy get a microphone or something?

"TONIGHT, WE WITNESS THIS ANCIENT RITE OF PASSAGE BE TAKEN, NOT ONLY BY THE DAUGHTER OF OUR VERY ESTEEMED, REGAL, INVINCIBLE PRINCE STOLAS, BUT WE WILL WATCH HER BATTLE TO THE DEATH WITH MY VERY OWN GRANDSON!

"DEMONS! I PRESENT TO YOU OUR CONTENDORS!: _PRINCESS OCTAVIA GEOTIA AND LORD HUNTER HART!"_

Another great scream swelled up and burst within the Great Hall, Charlie herself joining in when she saw Stolas watching her. The prince had puffed up with pride when Hart talked about his daughter, and now his brilliant red eyes slid down to watch the arena, as did every single glowing eye surrounding it.

There was a clanking sound from within the ceremonial arena, bolts being slid out of their chambers, and then two imps clad in black tuxedos appeared to slide the massive doors back behind the barbed wire. In a blink the imps were gone, and two hellborn took their places.

Octavia, a formidable figure dressed head to toe in black, her long plumage tied back into a harsh bun behind her head. In both hands she held, to Vaggies surprise, the poy she had brought to the hotel, the metal chains wrapped around her hands. Her face was expressionless, focused.

Her opponent, Hunter, emerged from the door on the left, and holy shit the kid was aptly named. He was at least twice Octavias size and looked like he was mainlining steroids. Thick arms the size of lumber logs ended in bowling ball sized fists at his sides, his legs encased in metal studded leather but his chest bare. Like his grandfather he had the head of a squid, but his eyes were red, and his tentacles were lashing furiously, like they were just itching to wrap around his opponents throat and squeeze.

Vaggie was outraged "They can't seriously expect Octavia to fight that guy, he's fucking huge! How is this fair?"

"Its not about fair, Vaggie" Charlie called over the din, her voice sad "Its about skill. If Octys here then that means she's the best in her year alongside Hunter, and now she has to prove it"

"Can't she just take an exam?!"

"This _is_ the exam!"

"COMPETITORS! TAKE. YOUR. PLACES!"

Vaggie looked back down as Octavia and Hunter stepped forward, and with a start she released what she'd missed about both their outfits: neither were wearing any shoes. The feet that were about to step on the searing hot floor were completely bare!

What the fuck?!

There was a hideous hiss as both demons stepped into the arena, but amazingly neither reacted beyond a twitch of a tentacle or a flicker of an eyelid. They walked across the floor until they were standing a mere foot from each other, Octavia looking up at him and Hunter looking down at her. The taller hellborns tentacles curved, like he was smirking.

"You ready to die tonight, Princess?" he yelled, loud enough to spur the crowd into another round of screeches. Octavia glared at him.

"You fucking wish, Spunk-Hunter!"

"HOOOOO YES! THATS MY DARLING GIRL! DESTROY THAT ARROGANT LITTLE CHUNK OF SQUID EXCREMENT AND DEVOUR HIS ORGANS!"

" _SHUT UP, DAD!"_

**_"LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"_ **

There was a deafening clatter of some kind of unseen bell that was almost as loud as the demonic cheers. It cut out as quickly as it started, and everything went quiet. Despite herself, Vaggie leaned forward to watch.

The battle had begun.

*

As soon as the bell cut out, Hunter made the first move. Ham-sized fists swung for the little owlet, so fast and so hard that Charlie let out a little cry, but moments before Octavia was struck she leapt backwards, landing on her feet several yards away with a meaty hiss.

"Trying to fly away, little birdie? Ha! I am going to CRUSH YOU!"

He arched his neck back and threw it forwards, his tentacles lengthening and thickening to the size of water pipes as they shot for her, but once again Octavia dodged out of the way and the tentacles crashed into the barbed wire cage, causing the demon to hiss with pain. He jerked his head back, freeing them with a grisly rip, blood trickling down his tentacles and hissing on the floor as he sought his opponent once more.

Octavia matched his footsteps backwards, never taking her eyes off of him, and when he struck again she dodged.

He struck again. Another dodge.

He came again, this time throwing his whole body at her, but once again Octavia ducked out of the way and Hunters body fell full flush against the lava like floor, bringing about the scent of burning sushi. Hunter roared.

Charlie breathed out, relieved Octavia wasnt getting hurt. The other Hellborn, however, felt differently:

"COME ON, FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

"STAB THE FUCKER! SHOVE THOSE CHAINS DOWN HIS THROAT UNTIL HE FUCKING SQUEALS!"

"USE THOSE TENTACLES YOU STUPID SHIT! HENTAI HER! _HENTAI HER!"_

_"BLOOD! WE WANT BLOOD! BLOOOOOD!"_

Charlie cringed, watching as her fellow Hellborn, they from distinguished Hell families, all who thought themselves so superior to the average sinner, became a bunch of braying donkeys at the slightest promise of violence. She had never been able to understand it, this love of torture and brutality, sure this was Hell, but did everything have to be so...gristly? 

Her only relief was that she was here with Vaggie. Like Charlie, she didn't see the point in senseless violence!

"KEEP GOING, OCTAVIA! HE'S FLAGGING, YOU'VE ALMOST GOT HIM! KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"

And so she was very surprised when she heard Vaggie scream _that!_

_"Vaggie?!"_

*

Vaggie barely heard her. She was watching the fight with an excitement she knew she wasn't supposed to feel but dammit, she couldn't help it! Octavia was playing this guy like a fiddle, dodging each of his attacks, making him angrier and angrier and she just knew where this was going and she couldn't wait to see it!

"This is so fucking clever, do you see what she's doing, Charlie? Look!"

She didn't look over to see if Charlie looked or not, but Vaggie didn't take her eye off of the two demons. Once again Hunter made a move to grab Octavia and once again the owl princess avoided it at the last possible second, somersaulting over his back and landing so close to the barbed wire that she almost cut her face. Hunter turned around with a frustrated roar, he raised his hands and hot ink shot out of suckers on his palms and almost splattered Octavia had she not-once again!-ducked. The black, tarry ink oozed over the barbed wire, melting it with a sickening hiss.

Hunter loosed a primal scream "YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING FIGHT ME!'

Vaggie grinned "But she's not going to, not yet..."

"W-what do you mean?" Charlie asked, and Vaggie smiled.

"Its like waving a red blanket at a bull..."

Hunter looked like he was about to blow a gasket, chasing after Octavia as she continued to duck and dodge and even sweep between his legs at the expense of half her pants, but try as he might the squid couldn't touch her, it was like the owlet knew every move he was going to make before he made it, and it was obvious to anyone watching that it was making him fucking crazy. Octavia was practically dancing with him, her unlit poy dangling from her hands. Any minute now she would make the move.

But not yet, not yet, just a little more...

Hunter lunged at her again and again Octavia dodged, sweeping under him and over to the side of the cage, inches away from the place his acidic ink had seared through the barbed wire.

Not yet, Octavia, not yet, reel him in...

Taut tentacles lashed out. Octavia ducked, he charged again and she dodged, he charged again and this time when the owlet flew between his legs she shot back up again, and she was directly in front of the hole.

As Vaggie expected, her hands moved behind her, nobody but her noticing how they were quickly working the fence.

Almost! Just a little longer!

Hunter was practically burning with rage, his body soaked with sweat that ran in rivults down his leather pants. He glared at Octavia like he wanted to tear her head off of her shoulders.

And Octavia? She smirked. One feathered hand raised, and unbelievably she crooked a beckoning finger at him.

Vaggies hands turned into fists. This was it!

Hunter bellowed with rage and charged forwards. Octavia stayed where she was, watching him as he came closer and closer, close enough to feel the wind whipping her feathers, close enough for his tentacles to brush her neck.

And then she ducked between his legs, slid beneath him and pushed herself completely out of the line of fire. The hole behind her was exposed, the remains of the barbed ropes now turned outwards. Directly towards the oncoming Hellborn.

Hunter couldn't stop, his black eyes widened as he realised it, but he was helpless as his own large body carried him forward and impaled him deeply on the twisted, spiked wiring.

The Hellborn bellowed in agony. The spectators cheered in rapture, Vaggie amongst them. But Octavia wasn't done. Now, the young Hellborn that hadn't taken a single hit the entire fight, finally struck.

The chains unwound from her hands and she lashed the poy-soaked in her own blood from her barb torn hands-against the burning floor. Immediately they were ablaze, and with a roar she whipped them over her head and brought them down hard against Hunters writhing back.

The impaled Hellborn howled.

"YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH ME, YEAH?!"

She whipped him again and Hunter roared.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME, YEAH?!"

Another whip and Hunter howled, the stink of burning flesh oozed up from the arena and into the eager noses of the rabid audience.

"YOU FUCKING NO NUT FUCKER! YOU DIDNT DO FUCKING SHIT YOU ***BEEP!*"**

With a shrill, birdlike scream Octavia leapt onto Hunters thrashing back. Hunter roared, thrashed, tried to push himself back but all that accomplished was his hands getting stuck on more barbed wire.

Octavia loosed another scream and locked her legs tight around Hunters torso. With her hands she twirled the poy above her head artistically, then wrapped them tight around Hunters thick neck and forced his head back with a choked scream.

"FUCKIN' BI- _YAAAAA!"_

Octavia didn't give him time to finish the insult before she pegged her head forward and began driving her beak into his neck, over and over again leaving thick, bleeding gashes in her wake, uncaring for the blood that splashed on her face. Hunter choked, he struggled, but the owlet was merciless, stabbing his thick neck until they could all see his trachea.

"YES OCTAVIA! THATS MY BABY GIRL, FUCKING EAT HIM!"

" **HUNTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET THAT LITTLE BITCH OFF OF YOU AND FINISH HER! _FINISH HER!"_**

But he wasn't going to. He couldn't. She was going to win! The tiny little girl was going to win! Vaggie felt an excitement she hadn't felt in years rise up in her and she leaned forward eagerly as Octavia stopped gouging at his neck. Her feathers were soaked crimson and she was breathing hard, but her eyes were set and there was a bright, victorious glint burning out of them.

Vaggie knew that look. She had seen that look before. She had worn that look before. It was the look of a fighter that was going in for the kill.

One of the owlets bloodstained hands scratched over Hunters left pectoral. Immediately the large Hellborn struggled harder, trying to scream but unable. She drove her sharp claws into his chest, sinking her fingers in there like butter, and Hunters tentacles lashed out but failed to dislodge the princess. Her whole hand had disappeared into a hole in his chest. Blood spewed out of Hunters throat as he tried to scream.

By now Octavias hand had sunk in right to the wrist and Hunter was thrashing so hard it was amazing he hadn't freed himself. The owl demon refused to be tossed off and with a wrench of her hand a gigantic spray of blood seared the floor and painted the walls. Hunter jerked, choked, then stilled. Octavia leapt off of him as he slumped to the ground, his skin cooking on the heated floor, but Hunter was long past caring. He was dead.

And Octavia was holding his heart in her hands. She raised it above her head for all to see and its blood dripped onto her face where she licked it off with a long pink tongue.

The crowd was going wild. The screams and screeches and bellows could've been heard from Heaven, but none of them were as loud as Prince Stolas. He was punching the air, cheering so loud his throat almost bled, his hat fell off his head but he seemed not to care. In a fit of victorious passion he grabbed the nearest imp and dipped him with a hard kiss, then dropped him on the ground and continued cheering.

"YEEEEEES! THATS MY BABY GIRL! THATS MY BABY SHES A MOTHER FUCKING KILLER! AAAAAH!"

"YEEEEAH!" Octavia herself screamed, clutching the heart so hard blood poured out, fizzling into gas that tasted of iron. As everyone watched she brought the heart down, squeezed it in both hands and devoured it, biting and swallowing like an animal until nothing was left. When she was done with her macabre meal she raised both bloody fists into the air and screamed "YEEEEAH! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, YOU SONS'A BITCHES?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

Apparently the sons of bitches liked it very much, cheering her on with each bite. With another scream she brought her hands to her chest and tore her shirt in half and beat at her chest "OI HART! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!"

She flipped her headmaster off with both hands. Hart, disgusted, spat in her direction. Vaggie laughed.

"IT APPEARS, WE HAVE A WINNER!" Hart bellowed, somewhat reluctantly "DEMONS, PLEASE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR THIS YEARS VALEDICTORIAN!"

The Great Hall erupted into fresh screeches victory, and Vaggie cheered right along with them, unaware of Charlie, the only one not cheering, staring at her.

*

The great golden apple rolled back into place and the sconces were lit, searing the retinas of everyone in the room. Vaggie didnt seem to mind, rubbing her eye and blinking rapidly as her moth vision adjusted to the sudden brightness, chattering about the fight the whole time.

"That was crazy, I mean that was so fucking crazy, did you see that? She wiped him out in, like, ten minutes! Amazing! Just...amazing!"

Charlie nodded, a tense smile on her face "Yeah, uh, I suppose. I could, uh, could tell that you enjoyed it!"

Vaggie had been smiling, but it slid away like slime off a wall when she saw the look on Charlie's face. She sighed "I...Charlie..."

Charlie shook her head "Its alright, Vaggie"

"I just got caught up in it all, I mean-"

"Oh, I know! I know that!" she said, then forced out a small laugh "You've always liked fighting matches, ever since before we met."

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologise" she cursed herself. What was she doing? Vaggie showed enthusiasm for one fight (albiet, a lot of enthusiasm. Her voice was still rough from all the screaming) and now she was worried she was going to run off back to the Fury Dome? For pity's sake, dont be ridiculous, Charlie!

She smiled softly, and touched Vaggies arm "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. Honestly, its nice to see you having fun"

Vaggies shoulders relaxed, her expression soft "You know I'm not that girl anymore, right, Charlie?"

"Of course I do! But-but that doesn't mean you can't still enjoy a good fight, right?"

"Oh and _what_ a fight it was!"

Before Vaggie could respond the air was filled with the stench of expensive cologne and sweat-damp feathers, and both demoness' stiffened as two thin black arms fell around their shoulders, Stolas' birdlike laugh trilling above their heads.

"Why, I almost came in my pants when that little boy got his throat torn out! Did you see the way my sweet baby girl ripped out his heart with one try? _Marvellous,_ simply _marvellous!"_

Charlie cringed as Stolas' talons dug into her shoulder "C-congratulations, Stolas! You must be very proud!"

"Oh believe me, I am! But of course I knew my little owlet was going to win the fight" he paused to take a drag from the long pipe he was holding in the hand wrapped around Vaggie, and the moth cringed as his top hat knocked into her face "She is so very talented, I do believe she takes after me in that regard. Wouldn't you agree, your highness?" Red eyes trained in Charlie, deceptively ambivalent.

Charlie nodded "Oh yeah! Totally! Just like you!"

She saw Vaggie roll an eye and mouth _kiss-ass!_ Fortunately Stolas was too busy singing his own graces so Charlie stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm ever so glad you could attention this evening, Charlotte-"

"Its Charlie"

"Oh sweetheart, no-one cares-but I am impressed by your guts, my dear. Not everyone would dare set foot outside again after such a scandalous debacle!"

Charlie tensed, her smile freezing on her face.

"I'm talking about you fucking the Radio Demon of course"

"Yes, I know"

"And behind your girlfriends back, my God, what a delicious little slice of sin!" Stolas lifted the arm he had wound around Vaggies shoulders and took another enthusiastic drag of his pipe. For a brief moment Charlie had a fantasy of ramming that pipe down his throat.

"So what did you do with the little cast-off, anyway? Feed her to the vultures? Throw her into a pit? Oh! Perhaps you gave her to your new beau as a snack, hmmm?"

Charlie couldn't keep up the fake smile any longer. She pushed Stolas' long arm off of her "Alastor is not my 'Beau'! He means nothing to me, he was just a one time thing! And Vaggie is not a 'Cast off!' she's wonderful! She's the best friend I've ever had and hurting her was the worst mistake I ever made!"

Stolas cocked an eyebrow, smoke streaming out of his beak "Well, thats terribly boring. This conversation no longer holds my interest, I think I'll go get a drink. Toodle-oo, princess!"

With a sweep of his velvet cape he strode off towards the bar, where Octavia was already sat with another drink in her hand, enjoying the adulation of her new fans. Charlie took a deep breath, running her hands across her face. That had not been fun...

"Are you okay?"

Vaggie. Charlie nodded, dropping her hands "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine, just...look, never mind, are _you_ okay? I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that, Stolas can be such a jerk sometimes!"

Vaggie shrugged "It doesn't matter. Um, did you...mean all of that?"

"All of what?"

Vaggie tugged at her wrap, self concious "About how Alastor meant nothing to you, and...and everything else?"

Charlie looked at her, and without thinking she reached out and grabbed her hands "Of course I did, Vaggie! You...I-I mean, you..."

Oh, how to explain it in just a few simple sentances? About how Vaggie was her best friend, how she made her feel like she could do anything, how her presence at her side made her feel more safe than a thousand Hellhound guards?

Alastor had never made her feel that, he had just been a way to temper the Heat. Half their 'relationship' had been wrought with the terror that she would kill him in a fit of lust or that Vaggie would find out. Only one had happened, and it tore her apart every day.

She squeezed Vaggies hands, looking into her beautiful eye. Angel really was an artist, her make-up was flawless, and her expression was so soft Charlie wanted to kiss her there and then. Unconciously, she took a step forwards.

"Vaggie...I-"

"Charlie! Charlie Magne! Princess!"

Vaggie quickly let go of her hands and Charlie was going to burn the school down. She turned around and gasped, and for the first time that night she smiled at someone who wasn't Vaggie.

_"Edith?!"_

*

Vaggie stepped back, her mind a whirl of confusing, conflicting emotions. She had been sure that Charlie was about to say that she still loved her and the very idea...well, it scared the shit out of her. She didn't know how she would react if Charlie told her that right now, she didnt know if she wanted to hear it. She could've cried in relief when an unexpected distraction came by, and as Charlies eyes lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks. She turned, too, and her heart flip-flopped in her chest.

Walking towards them with the grace and poise of an ethereal queen was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Tall and curvy and elegant, skin was the colour of fresh cream and her hair, which draped down her back in silken waves, was the colour of rich dark chocolate, held back by a beautiful silver diadem that dripped with teardrop-like gemstones. Two horns the length of Vaggies forearm protruded from that gorgeous head of hair, the deep red of a perfect sunset and gently curled. She had apparently dressed to match and Goddamn, what a dress! The new demoness wore a red silk strapless that fit like it was painted on, a slit running up the straight skirt that exposed a beautiful, creamy leg as she walked, showing off her strappy stiletto heels. Jesus Christ, even her ankles were beautiful!

Vaggie couldn't stop staring at her, distantly she was aware that she wasnt the only one-two imps had just crashed into eachother as they stared at the new demoness' ass, food flying everywhere-and she was pretty sure she was drooling but she didnt care. Nothing mattered anymore, not Charlie, not the hotel, nothing, nothing except for this woman, this beautiful woman, a vision of perfection that could never be matched. Vaggie's heart skipped so many beats a she walked towards them, and she knew that she would throw herself in a whole pit of angels if only she asked.

 _"-aggie? Vaggie?_ Vaggie!"

Vaggie jumped. Charlie was talking to her and she looked over, and some of the strange mist that clouded her mind faded away. She wiped her mouth "Whu-what? What?"

Charlie bit her lip sympathetically "Are you okay?"

"I...uh...um?" why wasn't her mouth working? Her brain felt like mush.

"Oh dear, was that me? Oh darling, I am so sorry, I didnt realise mortal souls would be coming this evening!"

A full bodied shiver swept over Vaggie as the most beautiful voice she had ever heard slipped smoothly into her ears. She started to turn around, wanting to hear more, and looked into the most beautiful golden eyes there had ever been. She looked closer and saw they were flecked with silver, which twinkled with amusement.

Vaggie whimpered _"Quiero ser tu esclava de por vida ..."  
_

The new demoness chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound! Vaggie quickly tried to think of something else she could do to make her laugh. Maybe pouring the punch bowl over her head?

_"Edith, turn it off!"_

The demoness smiled and Vaggie nearly died with joy "Forgive me, Charlie, I was feeling fat today and needed an ego boost!"

Fat? How could she ever think she was fat?! Even if she was fat she would still be beautiful, she could never be...be...

What the hell was happening?

It was like being dropped into a cold shower. Suddenly the wonderous fog was sucked out of her brain and she was standing there feeling strangely hollow and a little ridiculous. Was she really about to pour a punch bowl over her head? She grabbed Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, what the fuck just happened?"

There was a soft, lilting laugh and Charlie pressed a hand against Vaggies back to steady her "Vaggie...meet Edith, she's a member of the faculty here and has a bad habit of forgetting to turn off her Succubus aura whenever she meets someone new!"

Edith grinned in a wickedly girlish way. Vaggie stared at her in disbelief "You're a _teacher?!"_

Edith nodded "Yes, I've been teaching here for over 100 years now, and Charlie here was one of the best students I have ever had the pleasure to teach!"

Charlie blushed violently " _Edith!"_

The succubus cooed softly and companiably stroked the princess' arm "Now don't sell yourself short, my darling, its true! You were a wonderful student and a diligent girl, it was wonderful to teach you!"

Charlie's blush turned maroon and Vaggie was still staring at Edith like she'd just dropped in from Mars "I-Im sorry, I don't mean to be rude but _youre_ a teacher! You're a succubus, isn't teaching in a high school a little below your pay grade?"

Edith hummed "Depends on what you're teaching, doll" she winked. Charlie's face was practically on fire.

"...I don't get it"

"Then perhaps we should leave the topic be for now" said Edith, her tone gently firm, which only made Vaggie all the more curious "I just came over here to see how you're both doing, darlings. Satan knows some of these so-called 'Elites' will try and tear you apart by the end of the night!"

Charlie snorted "Trust me, you don't need to tell us that! Dont worry, Edith, Vaggie and I can handle it"

"So I've heard. I do believe I overheard you telling someone to 'Crawl under a rock and die?'"

As Charlie snorted with laughter Vaggie looked the succubus up and down, this time not with lust but with apprehension. Charlie rarely spoke about her time at Hell High, when she did it was never with warmth, and she had never heard the name Edith before. Why? Had Charlie simply forgotten what might be the only kind teacher in the entire school, or was there something darker beneath that pretty exterior?

She glanced over at Charlie. That laughter was real, the smile was real. So what was the deal? She thought about asking, but before she could one of her hands was being pulled forward and she was almost tugged off of her feet. A yelp and a stumble from Charlie confirmed the same thing happening there.

Edith. She had grabbed their hands and pulled them towards her, her bright eyes suddenly wide with sincerity and maternal love "Darlings, I confess this is not the only reason I came over. You see, I saw the news article this morning-" if Vaggie could go just ten seconds without being reminded of that article she would be so damn happy! "-and I wanted to tell you: fuck them!"

Vaggie blinked, the sudden acid in the succubus' voice startling. Charlie, meanwhile, practically melted "Oh, Edith, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, because no-one else may! You must not put so much thought into what other people think of you, it's not like they spend every waking moment wondering what you think of them! Oh, my dears, I just-"

There was a great tug and suddenly Vaggie was pressed face first into something very warm and very soft. Her face went scarlet and she stiffened as she tried with all her might not to press her face any harder into Edith's generous bosom. She heard Charlie squeak.

Edith, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to the effect she was having "You two are such wonderful girls! You work so well together and I would hate to see you be torn apart by silly gossip! In the face of adversity, we women must remain strong! Do you understand me?"

Charlie squeaked again "Y-yes! E-Edith, can you, uh-?"

"Oh, my apologies!" she let go and Charlie and Vaggie tried to quickly un-fluster themselves. Really her chest had been quite soft. And supple. And her perfume was just- _no! Bad demon!_

Meanwhile, Edith was pressing her hands together in front of her lush lips, painted dark crimson "I just wanted to tell you that. Charlie you are such a kind, brilliant demon belle, and you can do anything you put your mind to. And Vaggie! My darling, you must tell me how you put your outfit together, you look so beautiful tonight!"

Vaggie tried not to blush harder. She really did "I, uh, I had a fr-uh, this guy I know, he helped me"

Edith smiled beautifully "Well then, you must introduce us one day, my darling. Now I'm afraid I must take my leave, I fear Headmaster Hart wanted to speak to me 'In Private' again" she raised air quotes and rolled her lovely eyes "Stupid little squid, its never going to happen but he just won't listen! Until we meet again, my darling dears!"

With a delicate wave of her delicate hand Edith glided her way through the crowd, drawing so many eyes as she went. Charlie and Vaggie both raised a hand.

"Bye, Edith!"

"It was nice meeting you!"

Soon the succubus was lost to the crowd, and Vaggie shook her head. Of all things, meeting a nice demon in a place like this was the biggest surprise. She smiled.

"She seems nice, I like her"

Charlie nodded "Yeah. She was my favourite teacher when I was going here. The only teacher I liked, actually!"

"So how come you never mentioned her before?"

Charlie stiffened "Uh...well...its kind of...embarrassing"

"Embarrassing? What, did you have a crush in her or something?" she couldn't blame her if she had. If the teachers at Vaggies high school had looked like that, she probably would've become president.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, twisting her fingers together "Not...exactly" she paused, then sighed deeply "Okay, I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to get mad, okay?"

Vaggie was instantly suspicious "Charlie..."

"Oh man...okay, well you remember how you asked what kind of teacher she was?"

"Yeah..."

Charlie took a deep breath. The blush had returned with a vengeance "Well...Edith, uh...she was the, uh... _mumkchen teacher"_

Vaggie frowned. Charlie had turned her head and mumbled at the last second "You're what?"

"She, uh, was my _semumumen teacher"_

"What? Stop mumbling!"

_"Sedmukmen teacher"_

"Charlie!"

"Aaah, she was my seduction teacher, okay?! She taught me how to seduce and sleep with people!"

There was a very, long, silence.

" _WHAT?!"_

*

The bar had become a much noiser place since the little owl girl had started pounding tequila shots. She rowdily screeched of her victory to anyone who would listen, cackling away as various Hellborn tried to touch the blood on her torn shirt.

Helsa rolled her eyes at the display. If these guys got anymore grabby that idiot was gonna loose her virginity by dawn. She raised her glass of straight vodka to her lips and took a sip, feeling a pleasant buzz as the drink slid down her throat. She watched Charlie and Vaggie talk to Edith-yet another mongrel sinner, she couldn't believe the school had actually allowed her to teach here!-and then to each other.

Hm. The moth freak seemed to be upset about something, how brilliant!

Helsa snapped her fingers and immediately Heather and Satana appeared at her side "Brace yourselves, ladies, its time. Satana, go and get that reporter I hired. Tell him to bring his camera man"

Satana practically wet herself with excitement and scampered off to do as she was told. In the meantime, Helsa closed her eyes and sent an invisible tether through the Great Hall, searching until she found the one it connected to.

_Seviathan._

There was a low, mental sound of annoyance. _What? I'm busy!_

Helsa rolled her closed eyes. _Pull your dick out of whatever imp its stuck in, freak, you've got a job to do, remember?_

_What, now?_

_Yes, now!_

_Oh, for fucks sake FINE! If it'll get you off of my goddamn back! Circles, she's such a fucking nightmare..._

_I HEARD THAT!_

_WELL, I THOUGHT IT LOUD!_

But when Helsa opened her eyes she was smiling. She looked over at Charlie and Vaggie again, still arguing, and crossed her arms over her chest. Those dumb bitches had no idea that their evening was about to get so much worse!

"Uh, Helsa? You, uh, you haven't given me a job yet"

"Shut the fuck up, Heather"

"...Sorry, Helsa"

*

"You _slept_ with your fucking _teacher?!"_

"E-everyone did! It was part of the curriculum!"

"Curriculum! Oh my God, Charlie, what the fuck is wrong with this school?!"

"Its just how things were done, Vaggie! Everyone had to learn how to seduce! Why are you getting so upset?"

"Upset? You think I'm upset?" she was upset "How come you never told me? All these years, we've never kept secrets from each other and you never told me that you slept with your teacher?!"

"I-I didn't think it counted! Its not like I was in love with her or anything, it was just a school thing!"

"You didn't think it counted? Oh my God, Charlie!" Vaggie pressed a hand against her face and breathed hard. She shook her head "You should've told me years ago"

"I..." Charlie stepped forward, made an aborted gesture to grab her hand. Instead her fingers closed into her palm "Okay, I should've told you about Edith, you're right, but it was decades ago, Vaggie, before you were even born! It was just a class, it didn't mean anything to me!"

Vaggie scoffed "Yeah, where have I heard that before?"

Charlie stilled, and suddenly her face wasn't so soft "You...there-there is no need to bring _that_ up!"

"Why not, its all anyone else is talking about!"

"You're acting like a child!" Charlie burst out, her face turning red "Why are you behaving like this?!"

"Because you don't trust me, thats why!"

"What the Hell are you talking about? I've always trusted you! With everything!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me about your Heats, Charlie? Or Alastor? Or Edith?"

Charlie's fists were clenched at her sides and her eyes were sparklIng with tears of anger. She opened her mouth, ready to retort, and Vaggie braced herself for whatever onslaught was about to come.

However, there was an interruption.

"My oh my, what's with all the commotion over here, girls?"

An amused voice cut through the angry tension between the two demoness', and as one they turned to see the third party that had unexpectedly cut in.

Seviathan Von Eldritch smiled, looking resplendent in a perfectly tailored dark green suit and black top hat. His neon teeth shone in glee.

"Am I interrupting?"

*

_Meanwhile, at the hotel:_

Crymini swanned into the hotel a little after ten and made a beeline for the hall. Once again she was running late for work and Sugar was really gonna have her ass this time if she showed up a minute past opening this time! If she just hadn't left her break-away G string in her fucking room, she'd be on the goddamn bus by now, goddammit!

"Oh Crymini, there you are!"

The Hellhound almost knocked Niffty over as the tiny cyclops zipped into her path. Crymini cursed and skidded to a halt "You trying to get yourself killed, pint size?!"

Niffty cocked her little head like she didn't understand the question "No. I'm trying to tell you that you need to report to Alastors office. There's something he really wants to discuss with you!"

A shiver ran down Crymini's spine, her Hound instincts went haywire, telling at her that going to the Radio Demons office would be without a doubt the worst decision she had ever made, including the time she did six shots of 'Fuck You Up By Five'. She still had no idea how she crashed that car into the roof of Porn Studios.

Crymini crossed her arms over her chest, trying to appear nonchalant "I don't have time, I gotta go to work!"

She tried to step over the maid but said maid was surprisingly fast. Once again she was blocking Crymini's way, that weird little smile still on her face. It was creeping her out.

"Get out of my way, shortie!"

"No. You need to go and see Alastor. Now"

"I ain't going! That strawberry pimps not the boss of me, if he wants me he can come and fucking find me!"

She went to move past Niffty again but once again the tiny sinner sped into her path. But she was no longer smiling. She looked sad. Somehow, that freaked Crymini out even more. 

"Did you hear that, boss? She says she's not coming"

_**"WeLl NoW, iSn'T tHaT jUsT a PiTy?** _

Crymini almost pissed her pants. Suddenly it was getting a hell of a lot darker in the hallway. Her hound instincts were screaming for her to run, run as fast as she could, but when she put her foot back to turn, something long and cold wrapped around her ankle. She cried out, trying to pull her ankle back, but a long trendil of shadow held her tight in its grip.

_**"BuT I'M aFrAiD, I'm SiMpLy MuSt InSiSt!"** _

The entire hall was suddenly swarmed in darkness. She never even had time to scream.


	5. Chapter 4: Can't You Take A Joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seviathan makes a move and the shit doth hit the fan, both at the reunion and the hotel.

Charlie and Vaggie stared at Seviathan.

Seviathan continued to smile at them.

Charlie felt a whole mess of emotions at her ex-boyfriends arrival. Anger being the leader amongst them. It had been five years since she'd last seen him and yet the urge to punch him in the face was still as strong as it had ever been. 

"Seviathan"

That neon smile widened "Charlie! Great to see you, babe, you're looking well. And Vaggie, you are just a vision!" his gaze ran up and down her in an invasive way that made the moth scowl.

Charlie straightened up and wiped her sweaty palms down her trousers. She turned away from Vaggie to face him "Can we-I-we, help you?" 

"Well, I just wanted to come over and see how the talk of the town was doing. How are you, anyway? Looked like you were in the middle of a pretty heated conversation, there"

"We're just fine. Thankyou!" Charlie replied stiffly "So if there's nothing you want from us, then I suggest that you leave! Immediately!"

Seviathan arched a slender eyebrow, as though amused by Charlie's attempt at looking tough. He crossed his arms behind his back "You seem tense, Charlie, are you not enjoying your evening?" he said and Charlie wanted to punch his stupid face in.

Vaggie snarled "Fuck off, asshole"

"Make me, sweetheart"

"Don't fucking call me that, I will rip you in _half!"_

"You're cute when you're mad"

Vaggie seethed, but before she could do anything Charlie raised a hand and stepped forward, blocking the two from each other with her body. She crossed her arms over her chest "What do you want, Sev?"

Seviathan pretended to look wounded "What, can't a guy just come over to his ex girlfriend and say hi?"

"No" Charlie and Vaggie spoke together.

Seviathan chuckled, then nodded "Well, you're right, I didn't. I actually came to tell you that your moms here, she wants to speak to you"

Charlie's eyes widened "M-my moms here?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Jeeze, Charlie. Anyway, she wanted me to escort you to the headmasters office" he glanced at Vaggie with obvious distain "Alone"

"You can forget about that you son of a bitch!" Vaggie snapped, stepping around Charlie to stand at her side "Charlie's not going anywhere with you! So fuck off!"

"Charlie could you call your guard dog off? And actually get her to move back a little, the taco breath is killing me"

"Shut your mouth!" Charlie snapped, but she still touched Vaggies arm. The last thing she wanted right now was a big scene, and people were already looking over. Her stomach twisted with uncertainty. She didn't trust Seviathan as far as she could throw him, but her mom was here, and if her mom was here then it must be important. She looked up at Sev.

"Did my mom say why she came?"

Seviathan snorted "Like she would tell me? No, she didn't, just that it was important and that I needed to bring you now. Just you"

Charlie bit her lip. She glanced at Vaggie, and the moths eye widened when she saw her intent "You can't be serious"

"Look, I don't like him, either, but if Moms here in person then it has to be something really important! I have to go!"

"And what about him?!" she stabbed a finger at the green clad Hellborn "You wanna be alone with this manipulative chad douchebag?!"

"I can hear you, you know. Literally, I am _right here"_

Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest and looked between Seviathan and Charlie. She huffed, and threw up her hands "Just do whatever you want, Charlie, you always do anyway"

Charlie's heart twisted in her chest, she bit her lip "Okay...wait here for me, I'll be right back, alright?"

Vaggies arms crossed over her chest and she didn't respond, didn't look at her. Charlie's heart cramped hard, but she had made up her mind. Closing her eyes she centered herself and turned around. Seviathan was watching her, that smug bastard smile all over his face.

If this turned out to be a trick, she was going to kill him.

"Let's go"

The grin grew wider, and he had the audacity to hold out an arm "Shall we?"

Charlie ignored the arm and walked towards the wide double doors of the Great Hall. Seviathan followed her a moment later, and as they walked away a new, uncomfortable feeling lodged in her stomach.

Was she making a huge mistake?

*

Helsa felt a thrill of excitement as her idiot brother finally led Charlie away. Finally, the mutt was alone. Excellent! She nudged the demon next to her, a tall man with a thin black face and red eyes "Leland, give me the stuff!"

Leland Gaunt smiled hideously and pulled small sack of dark canvas out of his deep pocket "Remember, you owe me for this, Helsa"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll play your dumb prank, now give it to me!" she snatched the sack out of his long, thin hand and hurriedly opened it. Glittering powder as black as night greeted her, and she grinned darkly. 

"Wuzzat?"

She was almost knocked sideways as a feathered frame threw itself into her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Helsa cried out in disgust and shoved it away "Octavia, what the fuck?! You better not have ruined my dress, you little psycho!"

Octavia, now very very drunk, barely managed to keep herself standing as Helsa checked her dress for bloodstains. Fortunately, there was no harm done, luckily for the little bird she got to live another day. 

Bleary eyes tried to look in the sack "Wuzzat?" she asked again. Helsa sighed. Young people, no tolerance! She clutched the bag to her.

"None of your business, drinky! Now why don't you go and find a nice guy with bad intentions?"

Octavia blinked like she'd forgotten how, then hiccupped and pointed at her shakily "Why don't-why don't _you_ go to the roof?"

"Eh?"

"The roof! The roof is on fire!"

Pumping her hands in the air the little owlet stumbled off, no doubt to make some very bad decisions. Helsa wondered if she should go get Stolas but then shrugged. She had more important things to do tonight.

Once again she opened the bag and poured some of its light contents into her palm. She raised it slightly, got the little moth in her sights, and blew.

The dust rushed out of her hand like an eager servant, spiralling into the air and twisting through the Great Hall, until it coalesced over its target. For just a moment it hovered above the moth, a dark, writhing mass, and Helsa tensed.

Then it descended like an avalanche and covered Vaggie like blood from a bucket. The grey sinner doubled over, coughing harshly as the dust forced its way into her throat and nose. Dust particles flew around her as her body tried into force it out of her system but it did no good, once this shit so much as touched you, it was already too late!

Helsa giggled delightedly "Tears of Satan, biatch, how do they taste?"

*

Vaggie coughed violently, heaving as the dust forced itself down her throat and nose, she almost lost her footing and clutched at her dress. All at once her head felt foggy, her skin burned hot and it became harder to think. She raised her head and it took all of her concentration to do it. When she looked up she hissed, the Great Hall was suddenly too bright, the sounds too loud.

She coughed again, and it almost knocked her off her feet. A heavy hand came up to break her fall, but it was caught by a soft skinned, vice-like grip, and she was jerked upright.

_"Easy there now, mutt. Dont go making a mess on the floor!"_

Vaggie frowned. Her stomach hurt and her head felt like lead. She was aware of being dragged, she could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she moved, but what-?

Wait a minute, did someone just call her a fucking mutt?!

"F...fu...ck...you..." even talking took effort and she groaned. There was a high pitched giggle and suddenly she was sitting down. There was more noise and she groaned and covered her ears.

_Whats happening? What's going on?_

_"Aww, look at you, you poor thing! You can barely stay on your feet!"_

Vaggie scowled. Helsa. That was Helsas voice! "You...did somethin'...what...?"

A warm hand stroked her face and she flinched back from it, earning another high pitched giggle _"Thats right, biatch, I did! And it was so fucking easy, too, you wanna know why?"_

Vaggie groaned. She wanted to go home. Something pressed against her face, warm skin, and then Helsas voice was hissing in her ear:

_"Because your filthy princess left you all alone for me to play with. She said I could have you, since she had no more use for you"_

Vaggie frowned. Charlie? No...

"N...o. No...Char...never..."

_"Oooh, but she did! Why do you think she went with Seviathan so easily? Come on, you're telling me it doesn't sound like something she'd do? I mean all she's ever done is lie to you..."_

Vaggie frowned. Yes, Charlie did do that. She lied...Edith...

_"Cheat on you..."_

Alastor. That smug bastards grin as Charlie rode his dick floated into her mind and her fists clenched into her dress. She could feel her arms again.

_"Drag you around like some kind of showdog..."_

She hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place. Charlie made her, and look what happened. Look what fucking happened! Dragging her around like some kind of showdog to protect the fucking hotel.

_"And now she's ditched you here, gone off with Seviathan. She's probably fucking him in the broom closet as we speak..."_

Yes, that sounded exactly right! She could see it now, Charlie moaning like a whore as Seviathan fucked her next to the cleaning supplies, twisting her hands in his hair, moaning his name, her face more open and euphoric in a way it had never been with her!

"Fuc...king..."

_"She's such a slut, isn't she?"_

"Slut..."

_"She never really loved you, did she?"_

"Never..."

_"She just uses you and uses you, doesn't she?"_

"Used me...she used me!"

_"So why should you even stay loyal to her? Why should you protect her, or her shitty hotel? You shouldn't, Vaggie"_

Vaggie finally found the strength to lift her head. Helsas face was so much clearer now, her eyes bright and smile wide. She was right, she was so right!

"I shouldn't. I...dont want to...I dont have to...fuck her!"

Brilliant teeth lit up like a Christmas tree and then Vaggies hands were being clutched as she was pulled upright "Thats what I wanted to hear! Oh Satana! Go get our new friends and position them on the stage, Vaggies ready for her interview!"

Vaggie hardly heard any of this, lost in a fog of anger and images of everything Charlie had done to her. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! She shouldnt have to put up with this shit, not for someone who thought so little of her!

Her body was shaking as Helsa pulled her towards the stage, the X over her missing eye burning red.

_Fuck Charlie...fuck her!_

*

Two sets of heels clacked noisily in the hallowed halls of the Hell school as Charlie and Seviathan walked together. She kept a distance from him and refused to look at him. She would go see what her mom wanted then she was going get Vaggie and get the hell out of here.

"So. How've you been?"

Charlie's jaw clenched.

"Ah, not talking to me, eh? Well, I suppose its understandable, considering"

She exhaled hard through the nose. She wasn't going to rise to it, she was going to stay cool...

"But it has been five years, Charlie, it would be a shame not to at least catch up. After all, you and I have been through so much together"

"Shut your mouth, Seviathan!" crap!

"Aha! See, I knew I could get you! I know you so well, Charlie, we know _eachother_ so well! Its truly a shame it never worked out between us"

Charlie scoffed "Don't you mean its a shame for _you?_ You only hit on me because you wanted the crown!"

"You still believe that?"

"I don't believe, I know"

Seviathan sighed "Alright"

They continued walking in silence, Charlie picking up her pace, forcing Seviathan to quicken his to keep up. They passed the poltergeists hall and could hear smashes and crashes and insane cackles coming from within. Seviathan chuckled.

"Do you remember our first year? When Helsa dared me to go in there and try to catch that pesky thing and he poured holy water on me? Everyone ran like hell when I came out, but you stayed and healed my burns. It was such a weird thing for a demon to do, showing kindness, but I guess that was what attracted me to you in the first place"

"A shame some of that kindness didn't rub off on you!" Charlie bit back. She wasn't going to let him do this, try and melt her insides with fond memories and his smooth voice. To her satisfaction she saw that smug smile twitch, Only to pop right back up again.

"Probably because you were too busy rubbing other things on me~" 

"Oh, and _there it is!"_ Charlie's eyes burned red and her head itched with the urge to let her horns spike "You never change, do you? A nice guy one minute, the next you're a disgusting letch!"

Seviathan blinked bemusedly "Hey, now there was a time you liked my letcherous side!"

Charlies hand curled into a claw. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten, and when she opened them, they were back to their familiar yellow. She raised one finger "I swear, Seviathan, you don't wanna provoke me, not tonight!"

Seviathan arched an eyebrow "Or what? You're gonna kick my ass?"

Charlie placed her hands on her hips "Yes!"

And he actually laughed at her, contemptuous, scornful laughs that made Charlie want to reach out and rip off his face "Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh, oh God!" Seviathan patted his chest as he calmed himself down, theatrically wiping away a tear "Ah, you're still so funny, Charlie! Come on, we both know you can't do it! Remember our Valedictorian ceremony?"

Charlie clenched her fists "The only reason you won that was because I called Uncle to spare you. Don't get cocky, Sev, you don't know how crazy I can be!"

"Oh really?" Seviathan stepped back and spread his arms "Why don't you prove it?"

Charlies fists shook at her sides. Her very blood was screaming at her to unleash, to take her full demonic form and devour the one who would dare to disrespect her so. Her mother would've done it without batting an eye, if her dad was here, Seviathan would already be erased.

But she wasn't her mom or her dad. She was Charlie, and as much as she wanted to tear Seviathan limb from chad jerk limb, she held herself back. If she did that, then what kind of message would that be sending to her people? How could she run a hotel for rehabilitation if she couldnt even keep herself under control?

So she swallowed her pride, and made herself relax "I don't have to prove myself to you, and despite what the tabloids say, I still have a reputation to uphold! I can't be seen beating the crap out of every loser I meet!"

Seviathan laughed as she turned around and started to walk down the hall "Oh yeah, your precious Hotel, where anyone who signs up can get into heaven! How's that going, by the way?"

"Perfectly well!" Charlie said through gritted teeth. She was almost at the staircase that led to the headmasters office, and the sooner she got there the sooner she got to slam a door in Seviathans face.

"Riiiiight. For Gods sake, Charlie, why are you even bothering with those cretins? They're just a bunch of mangy mud monkeys that God got tired of playing with and shoved down here, they aren't worth the time of people like us"

"Youre wrong. There's good in everybody, I've seen it!"

"Who? In Vaggie?" Seviathan made a dismissive sound "Please! She's just as twisted and vile as the rest of-"

_SMACK!_

Charlie didn't even know she was going to slap him until Seviathan was rocking back with a first handprint on his face. When he turned back, he was no longer smiling.

Charlie was trembling "Don't you _dare,_ talk about Vaggie like that! Or I swear on Satan's grave I will beat the hell out of you!"

Seviathan eyes glowed a violent green, his handsome face twisted by an ugly snarl "You'll see, Charlotte! You'll see soon enough that all sinners are the same. They're weak! Broken! They don't care about anything other than their own sick pleasures, what makes you think that you can help them? What makes you think that they even want your help?!"

Charlie marched over to him, getting right up in his face, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Because I have faith in them! Not all of them are as bad as you think! I know deep down in my heart that there's good inside every demon, and I know that I can prove it!"

Seviathan scoffed "You're an idiot!"

Charlie glared "Screw you!" before he could retort, she turned around and walked away from him "I can get to the headmasters office on my own, I don't need you so just leave me alone!"

As she walked away there was silence and she thought that was the end of it. Until she heard Seviathan laughing. Despite herself, she turned around "What?!"

The other hellborn had his hands in his pockets, still laughing "You really are as dumb as you always were, Charlie. Did you actually believe that your mom-the fucking _Queen!-_ would come all the way down here for a chat?"

Charlies blood ran cold. Yes, she actually had. Seviathans smirk was back and bigger than ever "What did you do?"

Seviathan placed a hand on his chest "Me? Oh, I haven't done anything. But it probably wasn't a good idea to leave your pet-oh, sorry, _ex_ pet!-alone with my sister"

Terror seized Charlies heart like a vice "What has she done to Vaggie?!"

Seviathan inspected his nails "You may want to get back to the Great Hall, baby. The show pretty much started without you but, if you're lucky, you might just catch the end"

Charlie began to shake. Oh no, Vaggie! 

She shoved Seviathan aside and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, little knowing that she was already far, far too late.

*

Around Pentegram city sinners were tuning in to the latest broadcast by 666 News. Rumor had it that the little moth chick had finally agreed to an interview, and HellFace said that it was going to be the most entertaining one yet.

And boy, they were not disappointed!

Three velvet padded chairs had been placed on the stage of the Great Hall, one for Helsa, one for a bat like reporter in a waistcoat and hat, and one for Vaggie, who's eye was darting left and right as she trembled with drug enhanced rage. She was barely aware of the people around her, the many eyes that watched her with malicious glee meant nothing to her, and she didn't even see the large camera that was pointed at them.

"So! Miss Vaggie!" the reporter squeaked, and Vaggie snarled "Helsa here tells me that you finally want to tell your side of the Magne/Radio Demon affair, is that correct?"

Vaggie grunted. Helsa smiled.

"You bet she does, Mr Lound! Come on, Vaggie, why don't you tell the nice reporter how you found out that your girlfriend was fucking Alastor behind your back?"

Vaggie snarled visciously, her trembling increased into shakes "I saw her. She was fucking him in our bed! They were both naked and she was riding his dick like a fucking cowgirl!"

Laughter, why was she hearing laughter? This wasn't funny! Her pain wasn't something to laugh about! Her fists clenched in her lap.

"Oh, ho ho! Riding him like a cowgirl, huh? My God, that must've been quite a sight! You must have felt so betrayed"

"Betrayed? Of course I felt fucking betrayed, you idiot! How would you feel if your girlfriend had gone behind your back for a fucking month?"

"Well, I-"

"And she said it was all because of her Heat! Like thats some kind of excuse! Its not an excuse! Not wanting to hurt me, what bullshit-!"

"Hurt you? Does this mean our peace-loving princess gets violent during her heats?"

"-said she couldn't control herself, that she becomes some kind of monster, like I couldn't handle it. Fucking bitch thinks I'm weak..."

"Oh, she does, doesn't she Vaggie?" Helsa cooed, gently touching her shoulder. Vaggie recoiled with a growl.

"And what was your reaction, Vaggie? When you found Alastor and Charlie in bed together? Did you confront them then?"

"Wish I fucking had. Wish I had fucking killed him instead of running away like a pussy...but I got my own back, though, I fucking got my own back"

" _Really?"_ Lounds said, very interested now "And how, exactly, did you do that, Vaggie?"

Vaggie was breathing hard now. It felt like her anger was growing by the second, becoming its own entity that threatened to swallow her whole, consuming every rational thought.

Her fingernails tore her skirt, and she looked up at the reporter.

*

Everyone was laughing. Charlie could hear them before she even saw the Great Halls doors, and when she burst through them all the Hellborn that looked her way laughed even harder, some pointing at her, a lot of them taking photos of her startled face or, for some reason, the stage. Charlie couldn't care less, she frantically scanned the crowd, searching for Vaggies blue dress and long braid. Where was she? Oh, please don't let Helsa have gotten to her yet!

"Vaggie!" she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth " _Vaggie? Where are you?"_

"Charlie!" 

She turned, but it was only Edith, walking up to her with a contrite look on her face. Charlie walked to meet her.

"Edith! Have you seen Vaggie? Is she okay?!"

"Oh, my dear girl..." the succubus pointed towards the stage, and when Charlie looked her stomach dropped. There was Vaggie, and she was sitting next to Helsa, and a bat demon with a 666 studio camera!

"What...what is she doing?!"

"Oh Charlie, I am so sorry!" she felt Edith touch her shoulder but Charlie shook her off and bolted for the stage, shoving Hellborn and imps alike until she finally got to the stairs.

She climbed up, walked onto the stage, just in time to hear Vaggie spit out with twisted vehemence:

" _I fucked Angel Dust._ Charlie's so called star pupil! I fucked him while Charlie was fucking Alastor in our bed!"

Charlie went cold all over. She physically stopped breathing, stopped moving. She felt the crowds laughter hit her like a thousand knives, in her body, in her brain, and she froze.

"Vaggie...?"

She saw Vaggies shoulders stiffen. Helsa turned around with a dark smile. The reporter was talking, probing for details, but Vaggie was no longer listening. When she heard Charlies voice the moth slowly turned around, and when she saw the princess standing there her face was overtaken by an animalistic snarl.

" _You"_ she rose from her chair, her body trembling so hard she had to grip the back of her chair to stay upright, her glowing red eye never leaving Charlie's face " _You WHORE!"_

And then she pounced.

Th watchers screamed as Charlie was floored by Vaggies flying tackle and it was all Charlie could do to keep her arms up as punches were rained down on her. She cried out, closing her eyes, and then Vaggie started scratching at her arms, at her face, screaming insults in Spanish and English as she fought with all her might to claw Charlie's eyes out.

"You! You! You fucking did this to me! You ruined me! You hurt me! You parade me around like a fucking pet!"

"Vaggie!" Charlie cried out futily, her eyes hurting from Vaggies attack and all the camera phones flashing "Vaggie, _stop!"_

_"¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta infiel! ¡Hijo de puta de radio! FOLLADA PERRA PUTA ENGAÑANDO RADIO PUTA! "_

She surged upwards and Charlie eyes widened as, unbelievably, she saw Vaggies spear materialize in her hands. Something in her heart broke, and she looked into Vaggies eye, because she couldn't really mean to kill her, could she? But when she looked into that pink and yellow orb, the one that had looked at her with so much love and tenderness for half a decade, she saw only madness, and rage.

And a tiny pupil. Like she had been drugged.

_"It probably wasn't a good idea to leave your pet alone with my sister"_

Helsa. Helsa had drugged her!

Strangely, it was this thought that gave Charlie the ability to break out if her frozen state and grab Vaggies arms. The moth screamed, but Charlie let out some of her demonic strength and rolled her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. Vaggie screamed with rage, her head lashing from side to side as she fought with all her might to get free. Charlie straddled her, keeping her pinned. Her hair had fallen loose from its bun and it fell around her in a golden curtain, obscuring her face from the many camera phones.

"Vaggie, _stop it! STOP IT!"_

_"I hate you! Whore! I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU!"_

Something in Charlie's heart broke. She almost loosened her grip, but Vaggie was still trying to kill her, her strength surprising considering. The crowd was going wild, filming everything in their phones, the stupid reporter making sure he got everything on film to broadcast over the pentegram. If this continued her murder would be all over Hell by dawn!

Charlie swallowed. There was only one thing she could do!

Quickly she pinned down Vaggies wrists with one hand, grabbed her face with the other and kissed her.

Vaggie stiffened against her, outraged, but before she could fight back Charlie released a sliver-just a sliver!-of her succubus aura into the kiss. She felt Vaggies body relax against her, her breaths softening against her face. Charlie kept her lips against the moths until she felt Vaggies breathing slow, and when she finally withdrew, Vaggies face was lax and her eye was closed. She was asleep. Charlie breathed out a sigh of relief and let her go, pressing her face into her hands.

_Not exactly how I imagined our last kiss going..._

"Oh my God, that was _kinky!"_

Then she heard the laughter. Laughter everywhere. She looked up and saw the sea of cruel, sneering faces, taking videos, pointing, jeering. She could hear Helsa behind her, calling for an encore, she heard the reporter right next to her, asking if this was one of the kinks she had engaged in with the Radio Demon.

It was all too much. Everything was spinning. Charlie couldn't breathe. There was a rock in her chest and fog in her head and she was shaking, shaking so hard-

"Charlie! Princess, look at me!" 

A warm hand cupped her chin and then Charlie was meeting the warm golden eyes of Edith, looking down at her like a concerned mother. And that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Tears streamed down Charlie's face and she le out a sob "E-Edith! This-this wasn't s-supposed to h-happen!"

"I know, I know, Darling! Come on, you need to get out of here, help me with her!"

With robotic arms Charlie helped Edith pick up Vaggie and they both draped a silvery arm around their shoulders. Vaggies wrap had come undone and was trailing on the floor behind her, revealing the incredibly low cut of the dress.

Great. Another thing for the headlines. Manager of the Happy Hotel accidentally flashes Hell School reunion!

Charlie sniffed and with Edith they carried Vaggie out of the Great Hall, wading trough cat calls and taunts and, of course, Helsa.

"Aww, come on, Charlotte, can't ya take a joke?! AAAAhahahaha!"

They left the Great Hall and Edith, kind, sweet Edith, helped carry Vaggie all the way to the parking lot where the limo was parked. There were half a dozen reporters lurking, but Edith charmed them with her aura long enough for Charlie to get Vaggie on her back on the seats. One arm draped over the seat and onto the floor and her spear fell out of it, rolling out before it dematerialized.

Charlie swallowed, her hands trembling, then she climbed through the indoor window to the front seat and into the drivers seat. There was no time to say goodbye, to say thank-you, but she thought she saw Ediths sweet smile in the rear view mirror as she drove away.

That kept her going until she got to her first red light. Then Charlie folded her arms over the steering wheel, laid her head down, and cried.

*

_Meanwhile, at the hotel,_

Tears rolled down Crymini's face as she struggled futily against the shadows that bound her arms and legs. Her eyes twitched every which way but there was no light, not even a speck, only the piercing radio static that made her ears bleed and fold against her head. 

The radio demon stood before her. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. That bloodthirsty presence that made her very soul shake, and that horrible, meat-tearing smile that hungered for flesh. She heard a tap, then another, and she whined low in her throat. He was coming towards her, he was going to kill her! No no no, this couldn't be happening! She had so many things she wanted to do! She never got to be a rock star! She never got to get Blueberry between her legs! She had never even had a chance to hold her baby, oh GOD!

This was all Goldies fault, that fucking blabbermouth bitch! It couldn't end like this, oh God, please don't let it end like this! 

The radio static reached an even higher pitch and Crymini cried out. The radio demon chuckled. She bit her lip, determined not to scream or beg for her life. If she was gonna go out, she would go out with dignity!

"Now, Crymini-"

"PLEASE DONT KILL ME! IM SORRY, OH GOD, IM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO, PLEASE!"

So much for dignity. The radio demon came closer and she sobbed.

"Kill you? Now whyever would you think something as silly as that? Just because you jepordised the reputation of this whacky hotel? Dragged your patrons name through the mud? **Caused untold slander and humiliation of the only one who had ever done anything for you out of the goodness of her naive little heart?"**

The shadows tightened and Crymini tried to cry for help, but another shadow slid over her mouth and gagged her. She could see the smile now, fanged and yellow and _inches away from her face!_

**"My dear, its not very nice to spread stories about people!"**

The fanged smile opened, razor teeth descended and the tentacle gagging Crymini vibrated as she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are always fun :3 next chapters gonna be the final, its gonna be interesting so I hope you'll tune in!


	6. Chapter 5: And The End Shall Come In Tears And Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie sobers up and Charlie hears something go bump in the night.

Vaggie started to wake up as she was gently laid down on her bed. She groaned and raised a hand to rub her forehead. God, her head was killing her, she felt like she'd just gone ten rounds with a grizzly bear. She cracked her eye open and saw a familiar blonde head above her.

"Ch...arlie?"

There was a gasp and a flurry of movement. Suddenly Charlie was standing two feet away. Vaggie let her hand drop "Whuz goin' on? Why am I in...bed?"

"...You don't remember?"

Vaggie frowned. Memories, dim and blurry, tried to form in her mind. She remembered being at the reunion, Charlie leaving with that ape Seviathan and then...then it all became a haze. Laughter. Helsa. A bat.

She twisted a hand in her scalp. There was something else, something right on the edge of her subconscious. Anger. She had been angry, so, so angry and then...

"I...got into a fight?" she pulled her hand down. Her nails were encrusted with traces of blood, her knuckles throbbed.

"...Something like that"

Vaggie looked up. Charlie was being evasive, why was she being evasive? "Charlie, what happened?"

Charlie twisted her fingers "I...I don't think you wanna know..."

"Charlie, what the fuck happened?!"

Did she just flinch? She didn't look at Vaggie, playing with a strand of hair that had gotten loose during the night. Then she tucked it behind her ear and clasped her hands in front of her stomach.

"It was Helsa. She did something to you, drugged you, I think. You were...mad, Vaggie. Really, really mad"

Mad? Drugged?! What?! Vaggie sat up, her strength coming back at last "What did I do? Tell me, Charlie, what did I do?!"

"You...you were on the stage, talking to a reporter with Helsa. Whatever she gave you made you mad enough to tell him everything, Vaggie, about walking in on me and Alastor, stuff about _me_ and..." Charlie took a deep breath to stop her voice from shaking "And about you and Angel. How you slept with him after you caught us together"

Vaggie stared at Charlie as her terrible words sunk in. She clasped her hands over her mouth, she felt like she was gonna be sick! 

"Oh God...oh my...oh my _God!"_

"...Theres more"

Vaggie felt like screaming. More?! "Christ, Charlie, how can it get any worse?!"

"Well, I went up to the stage to stop you. You saw me and you...Vaggie, you attacked me"

She raised her face and now, in the dim lighting of the bedroom Vaggie could see the scratches that covered Charlie's cheeks and forehead. They were already starting to fade, but she could see the freckles of blood still on her skin.

Vaggie stared. She couldn't speak. She reached out to touch Charlie and the princess stiffened. She drew her hand back and stared at her fingers. She had hurt Charlie. She had _hurt_ her! And...and...

"You said there was a reporter there?"

Charlie nodded "Yes"

"And I told him everything? About you and the shitlord? About me and Angel?"

Another nod "Yeah"

Which meant that it was probably all over the pentagram by now. Vaggies entire body was shaking. She bit her lip and lowered her head. Fucking Helsa. Fucking Hellborn, she would kill them, she would kill all of them! She knew going to that stupid party was a bad idea, she never should have fucking gone! Why the hell did she even go in the first place?!

"Vaggie, its okay! Helsa messed with your head, it wasn't your fault!"

Vaggies fingers curled into a fist, and she punched the coverlet.

"I fucking knew something like this was going to happen! I fucking knew that bitch would try something the moment she had a chance, I _fucking told you!"_

Charlie stepped back, her mouth falling open in surprise "W-wait, you're...you're blaming this on _me?_ I didn't drug you, Vaggie!"

"No, you just left me alone long enough for Helsa to fuck with my head and make me humiliate myself on national television!"

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"No, you never fucking do, you you? You never mean for this shit to happen but it always does! Why couldn't you have just, for once in your life, _listened to me?!"_ Vaggie was yelling and Charlie's heart broke a little more with each barbed word.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care! I don't fucking care!" Vaggie pressed her red face into her hands and shook her head. Her shoulders were trembling, and Charlie could hear her breathing harshly. It was an effort not to touch her and offer some comfort, not unless she wanted a hand slapped.

Vaggie took another deep breath, lowered her hands "Get the fuck out of my room, Charlie. Now"

Charlie's throat tightened. This was all too familiar, and once again she wanted to beg to stay but she didn't. Instead she clenched her fists, pressed her lips together, and nodded "Okay"

"Get _out!"_

Charlie flinched at the scream but kept her mouth shit as she left. Now outside, she heard Vaggies muffled sounds as she screamed her rage into a pillow.

She walked to the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall where she pressed her face into her hands, breathing until she was sure she wasn't going to burst into tears. When the feeling had passed she ran her fingers through her hair, snagging on knots where it had become tousled from all the running. She took another deep breath and made her way downstairs, she needed to take the limo off the lawn. Some grass would need replanting from where the tyres had skidded...

However as she walked through the halls a sound caught her ear and she paused. Was that a whimper? She turned around, listening hard. 

There it was again! A feminine sob! The voice was familiar but she couldn't quite place it, so she followed the noise until she arrived at Alastors door and her stomach sank like a stone. 

_Please tell me he isn't torturing someone in there!_

Well, there was only one way to find out. She grasped the doorknob and turned it, and the door opened with a silent whisper. She walked inside, braced for the worst and found-

Nothing. Jack squat. Just Alastors bed, his bookcases and his armchair in which sat the Radio Demon himself, holding a book he was seemingly immersed jn. He looked up when Charlie walked in, revealing a pair of circular reading glasses and cocked his head.

"I believe it is required of visitors to knock first, my dear"

"S-sorry" Charlie stammered, feeling more stupid by the second "I-I thought I heard..."

"Yes?"

She sighed and ran a hand over her face. God, she was such an idiot "I'm sorry, I thought I heard someone crying and I thought..."

Alastor chuckled "I assure you, Charlie, I have not shed a tear since I was eleven years old!"

"Yeah...no...I didn't...I thought you had someone in here and you were..."

"What? Torturing them?"

This was just humiliating. She threw her hands up at her sides "Yeah! Guess that was pretty stupid of me, huh?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't say stupid" he closed his book and laid it on his chairs arm "Naturally you would be suspicious of the infamous Radio Demon, the monsterous cannibal feared by all!" rather than sounding angry, he actually crowed his various titles with obvious delight. He rested his chin on the back of his hand and grinned "For all you know, I could be torturing sinners right under your very nose, darling!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Haha, very funny, Al"

*

Crymini gasped as the shadows opened up and unceremoniously dropped her onto her bedroom floor. Her stomach heaved and she threw up all over the pink and black carpet, her shoulder stinging like a bitch at the involuntary jerks. 

Once she was done throwing up she wiped her mouth and inspected the wound. The flesh of her shoulder was a deep red gouge of missing flesh dangerously close to her neck, still bleeding and soaking through her shirt. The flesh was slightly torn where Alastor had spat her out like an iffy oyster.

 _"Bleugh! Dog meat! So stringy and tough, revolting!" he spat her bloody flesh into the ether and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He took a shot of whiskey and then walked over to her as she quietly whimpered._ _When Alastor leaned over her face, she sobbed._

_"Consider this a warning against future misdemeanors, my dear" he whispered into her ear, the radio static grating her sensitive hearing_ _"Next time, you may not be so lucky!"_

_He then snapped his fingers and Crymini just had time to see her blood vanish from his clothes and the carpet before eager shadows closed over her like a deformed chrysalis._

Lucky?! Lucky her ass, she just got part of her fucking shoulder bitten off! Fucking son of a bitch, if he hadn't pinned her with that stupid shadow shit, she would've ripped him to fucking pieces! Then she would've spat _him_ out like _he_ was diseased, and pissed on his cooling corpse for good measure!

Her hands were still shaking and she folded them under her armpits. Her shoulder throbbed.

_Fucking Goldie...stupid blabbermouth bitch!_

*

Alastor watched Charlie as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, tugging agitatedly. Something was troubling her, that much was abundantly clear, plus the redness in her eyes and the defeated slouch of her posture. He glanced at the clock over his mantle. It was still fifteen minutes before she was meant to be back, had there been a problem at the reunion, perhaps?

Charlie let go of her hair and swept it behind her back. It was then that he noticed her suit was rumpled, even torn in some places "I guess I'll get going then. I'm sorry I bothered you"

"Is everything alright, Charlie? You appear somewhat distressed"

The way her shoulders tensed confirmed it. His curiosity peaked. 

Charlie swallowed "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Oh, well that just wouldn't do. A cagey Charlie was an unhappy Charlie, and an unhappy Charlie was an unproductive Charlie, and an unproductive Charlie would be so terribly dull. He uncrossed his legs and rose.

"Come now, my dear, I can tell that something is bothering you. Why not converse with me a while? Get it off of your chest, so to speak?"

She looked up at him as he approached, and her eyes were glassy "Well, there isn't a lot of point! You probably know it all, anyway" she paused to wipe her eyes, then nodded to his vintage radio on the mantle "Didn't you hear it on the news?" 

No, he had been too busy educating Crymini in the ways of discretion "I was reading"

Charlie sighed "It...was really bad, Alastor..."

"Oh, come now, my dear now I'm sure it couldn't have been that terrible!"

It was. The two of them sat together in the warm armchairs and Charlie told him everything. Helsa, Seviathan, Vaggie getting drugged and it took everything Alastor had in him not to laugh. Damn, maybe he should have watched the nightly news, it seemed he missed one Hell of a show!

"And now Vaggie hates me! She's never going to forgive me for this, Alastor and...and I don't blame her!"

Charlie buried her face in her hands, shaking her head miserably. Alastor coughed, his humor subdued, then gently he took her hands away from her face and held them gently in both of his.

"Charlie, it was not your fault"

"It was!"

"No, it was not!" he squeezed her hands gently, to be comforting "You couldn't have known what the Von Eldritch girl was going to do, and if you had, I know you would've protected your lady love to your last breath" for some reason...

Tears welled in Charlie's large eyes "B-but I didn't, did I? I let Seviathan lead me away, I-I actually believed him like an idiot!"

"Oh Charlie..." Alastor stroked his thumbs across the backs of her hands "there is no shame in seeing the best in people" except in Hell, where two out of three sinners were just waiting for the chance to screw you over. However, this wasn't what Charlie needed to hear right now, so he went for the usual sappy platitudes:

"I will not lie to you and tell you that you weren't a little foolish, Charlie-" the princess whined miserably "-however, what happened tonight was not your fault and Vaggie is wrong to blame you for it"

Charlie gasped "D-dont say that!"

Why? He wanted to say. Why do you keep excusing the poor way she treats you? But that probably wouldn't go down well. Instead, he aplogised.

"Forgive me, my dear, I meant no disrespect" HA! "But I just want you to understand that you are not to blame for the awful events that transpired this evening. Vaggie is just angry that she was tricked, and you happened to be the only one available to blame"

He was going to vomit if he kept having to spew this nonsense. Fortunately Charlie let out a deep sigh, and he saw a glimmer of hope sparkle in her eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Why, of course I do! Why else would I say it otherwise?"

At last Charlie smiled, just a little one but Alastor patted himself on the back all the same. She wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and took a deep breath "Thanks Al, I...I really needed to hear that"

"Of course. Anything I can do to be of service, my dear!"

Charlie giggled softly. She rose to her feet and wiped her hands down her pants "I, uh, I'd better get going. I left the limo on the lawn and Niffty will go nuts if she sees the grass all torn up tomorrow!"

"In that case I bid you goodnight, Charlie"

"Yeah, you too"

With another soft smile Charlie left his room. A moment later Alastor picked up his book and, after a moments thought, tossed it aside. He didn't feel like reading anymore. Charlie had been pacified for now, but what of future events? If the little moth kept dragging her down then Charlie was at risk of falling into a depression she may not recover from and if that happened? Well, the hotel would no doubt fail, close down, and all the work he was doing would be for naught.

Of course, it would be all too easy to get rid of Vaggie. It would be as easy as when he had secured employment for Molly, it had been all too simple to track down one of her father's drug dealers, Husk played poker with most of them. After that, all it had taken were the right threats and thirty grand.

But this was different. Eliminating Vaggie would destroy Charlie since she was still in love with her. So, different tactics were required.

As the warm fire crackled and the vintage clock ticked, the Radio Demon sat back, poured himself a glass of Courvosier, and began to plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the High School Reunion From Hell comes to an end. Next one is going to be Vaggie centric and we learn a little more about her past. Stay tuned, sinners! :3


End file.
